Aku Sudah Gila
by Fake.bananas
Summary: Ditahun ke 7 ini, setelah rezim orde voldemort, memberi banyak perubahan. Kira-kira perubahan apa ya? Simak cerita brrikut! CHAPTER 8 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aku Sudah Gila**

 **Chapter 1: Quidditch and Hospital Wings**

Pagi hari sebelum pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan musuh bebuyutanya Slytherin, para murid —seperti biasa— sarapan sembari asyik bersorak untuk tim yang mereka dukung, tak heran, karena pertandingan seperti inilah yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid seluruh angkatan. Karena kau tahu? Sejujurnya pertandingan yang paling menegangkan adalah Gryffindor melawan Slytherin ketimbang komposisi lainya. Hampir ½ isi sekolah termasuk asrama lain (tentunya bukan Slytherin) mendukung Gryffindor. Tapi meskipun terlihat banyak, Karena tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhir bagi angkatan Harry untuk bersekolah yakni tahun ke 7, Slytherin mengangkat Draco Malfoy sebagai kapten tim asramanya. Yak, _our Slytherin Prince_ akhirnya menjabat sebagai kapten tim Quidditch dan mereka berhasil mendapat lebih banyak supporter di tahun ini dari asrama lain! (kecuali Gryffindor tentunya).

Jam sekolah berdentang menunjukan pukul 8. Masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Ron dan Harry terlihat sedang berargumen tentang strategi Quidditchnya nanti. Harry sebagai kapten tentu tak ingin kalah. Melihat tahun ini Malfoy juga menjabat sebagai kapten tentu tidak dengan mudah menjatuhkan mereka seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Diam-diam Harry mengagumi cara bermain Malfoy yang sangat gesit apalagi dengan sapu barunya _Firewind_ edisi ke 3 yang paling baru dan paling mahal yang bisa didapat untuk tahun ini. Sementara Ron, tetap bersikeras mereka akan menang seperti biasa. Hermione terlihat terlampau sangat tenang bersama bacaan 'ringan'nya yang sekarang sudah ia baca sampai halama 575 bahkan saat Seamus dan Dean menyoraki timnya dengan Terompet super keras buatan si kembar Weasley keluaran terbaru yang hampir mengguncang seluruh isi _great hall_ , Hermione tidak merasa terganggu malah semakin asyik membaca.

Di balik bukunya itu, Hermione tidak sadar bahwa dari meja ujung seberang, ada yang memperhatikannya sambil memakan plum merah. Sepasang mata abu-abu perak yang sedang menatapnya secara tak sadar. Tak disangka. _Pureblood_ paling dipuja di dunia sihir karena kegantengan dan uangnya tentunya, menatap seorang _Muggle Born_ tak lain _Mudblood_ yang selama ini dihinanya. Slytherin tidak terlalu memperhatikan strategi mereka karena mereka tahu, mereka sudah berlatih lebih keras dari Gryffindor. Dan Draco Malfoy tidak segan-segan untuk memberi waktu rileks bagi timnya agar tenang melawan laskar Santo Potter setelah ini. "Draco! Hey! Wake up man! Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Blaise tiba-tiba yang sembunyi-sembunyi dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Draco yang hanya melamun. "Umm… what?" jawab Draco dengan terkejut dan tetap menjaga ekspresinya datar seperti layaknya Malfoy pada umumnya. "Ah… tentu aku sudah tahu mate. Kau sedang memperhatikan Granger." Jawab Blaise. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Blaise?" kata Draco tetap menguasai situasi. "Tak usah berbohong padaku. Kita sudah berteman sangat lama dan aku tahu kau berbohong" jawab Blaise tak mau kalah. "Oh Zabini diamlah!" jawab Draco tak acuh. _I knew it Draco. I knew it since the first time you saw her_ batin Blaise.

Lapangan Quidditch sangat riuh sekali tanda pertandingan akan dimulai ditambah lagi-lagi terompet Seamus dan Dean yang membuat lapangan itu berguncang. Professor McGonagall tak tahan dengan kebisingan itu dan akhirnya kembali ke kastil. Menurutnya akan sangat bijak untuk menyita terompet Dean dan Seamus setelah ini. Saat Professor McGonagall kembali ke kastil, dalam perjalananya, ia sangat terkejut melihat Hermione jatuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat pintu gerbang. Ia terlihat seperti juga akan mengutuk Filch dan kucingnya karena membiarkan seorang murid pingsan di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Sendirian! Professor McGonagall yang sudah tua pun tak sanggup membopong Hermione yang sangat mungil seorang diri bersama bukunya yang tebal. Maka ia memindahkan tubuh lemas itu menggunakan Mantra untuk dibawa ke Hospital Wings. Sesampainya di Hospital Wings, Madam Pomfrey yang sudah siaga 1 untuk berjaga-jaga bahwa pertandingan kali ini mungkin akan memakan korban berlari ketika melihat Professor McGonagall membawa seorang murid. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat murid itu Hermione. "Professor, kenapa Hermione seperti ini? Dia tidak ikut Quidditch kan?" tanya Madam Pomfrey dengan lancar. "Oh tidak. Aku menemukanya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena membaca buku semacam ini" kata Professor McGonagall sambil melirik buku yang ikut terbang bersama Hermione. "Oh Tuhan, malangnya anak ini. Tak sadarkan diri hanya karena ingin belajar" kata Madam Pomfrey dengan sedih. Professor McGonagall hanya menghela nafas. "Aku juga tak habis pikir" sambung Professor McGonagall. "Baiklah, akan aku tinggal dia disini dulu. Aku akan kembali ke kantor dan Oh aku bisa mati di lapangan suasananya begitu riuh! Semoga tim asramaku menang" tambanya sambil memelankan suara pada kalimat terakhir seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Madam Pomfrey mengangguk dan mulai merawat Hermione.

2 Jam telah berlalu. Tak disangka, kali ini Slytherin memenangkan pertandingan selama bertahun-tahun. Draco Malfoy tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Slytherin menang melawan Gryffindor sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu! Tak dapat dibayangkan Draco Malfoy membawa Slytherin menuju kejayaan kembali. Tribun Slytherin dan pendukungnya pun riuh dan lebih menggelegar dari terompet Dean dan Seamus. Sementara pendukung dan Asrama kubu lawan hanya diam dan sesekali bicara "tak apalah, sekali-kali biarkan mereka yang menang toh selama ini kita juga selalu menang" atau "Roda kehidupan memang benar-benar berputar" atau yang pesimis "Demi Merlin dan rambut pirang Malfoy! Ini sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya! Kita Kalah telak 200-120!"

Malamnya, Harry yang merupakan kapten bersikap frustasi dan bertekad akan melatih timnya lebih keras bahkan melampaui tim Bulgaria maupun Irlandia. Ia sampai melupakan bahwa Hermione yang tadi ijin sebentar untuk ke Perpustakaan menukar buku lain belum terlihat batang hidungnya sampai sekarang. Ron hanya menegak _firewhiskey_ yang langsung disita oleh Parvati Patil sebagai ketua Murid perempuan. Harry pun membetulkan kacamatanya dan berdiri ditengah-tengah ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan mulai berdeham menandakan dia akan menyampaikan sesuatu. "Guys, aku tahu kita kalah dan aku tahu ini adalah salahku karena tidak terlalu bisa melatih kalian—" "Tak apa Harry! Kau sudah berusaha keras! Salah kami ketika latihan tidak serius dan main-main" sanggah Cormac McLaggen. Kemudian Harry menghela nafas. "Terlepas dari siapapun yang salah. Aku ingin kita kembali ke masa kejayaan kita dan berhenti bermain-main lagi! Masih ada pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff 3 minggu lagi dan Ravenclaw 4 minggu lagi! Jadi mantapkanlah diri kalian dan jangan mau jadi pengecut lagi!" ucap Harry dengan lancar dan berapi-api disambut tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh murid Gryffindor yang ada. Dan sampai saat itu masih belum ada yang menyadari bahwa Hermione tidak kelihatan karena sibuk memikirkan pertandingan sialan itu.

Bertolak belakang dengan Gryffindor, Slytherin berpesta dibawah tanah. Memang bawah tanah sebelah danau hitam, merupakan sarang bagi ular-ular yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch setelah sekian lama. Professor Snape yang merupakan guru di Hogwarts memaklumkan murid-muridnya dan membantu mereka menyelundupkan lebih banyak _butterbeer_ dari Hogsmeade lebih dari yang diperbolehkan dan tidak lupa, _Firewhiskey_ dan membiarkan mereka teler begitu saja. Para murid pria dengan santai menegak minuman mereka sambil menonton ular-ular betina yang sedang menari-nari diatas meja hanya dengan menggunakan gaun tidur mereka yang mayoritas menerawang. Mau tak mau, Draco sebagai kapten juga berkumpul disana walaupun badanya sangat letih tapi tidak lebih letih dari ketika ia disiksa ayahnya dan dilatih untuk menjadi _Death Eater_. Karena sudah mulai malam dan bosan, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah dan ia mengkode Theodore Nott untuk membiarkanya jalan-jalan malam dan Theo hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Theo sebagai ketua murid laki-laki malam ini menghabiskan malamnya di asrama Slytherin untuk merayakan kesuksesan timnya.

Draco melewati ruang jam sekolah dan melihat jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Maka tak lain Filch dan kucingnya tidur sampai jam 3 lalu bangun lagi untuk berpatroli. Maka dengan leluasa ia berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah. Sesampainya di depan pintu Hospital Wings, Draco mendengar suara wanita tak jauh dari ia berdiri lalu mengikuti sumber suara itu. Suara tersebut terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang bercinta. Dan anehnya, ia merasa sangat akrab dengan suara tersebut. Hermione Granger pikirnya. _Aha! Kena kau Granger!_ Batin Draco dan berjalan mengendap menuju pintu tersebut. Sesampainya di pintu, _Silencio_! Lalu ia membuka kunci Hospital Wings tanpa suara. Ia berani masuk karena untuk beberapa minggu, kamar Madam Pomfrey dipindahkan ke dekat asrama Hufflepuff karena yang di sini sedang direnovasi. Dan ia mengintip dibalik tirai bilik Hermione. Dan yang dia lihat sungguh diluar fantasinya selama ini! Hermione perlahan mengubah seragam yang ia kenakan menjadi gaun tidur yang bahkan lebih tipis daripada gaun tidur Slytherin. Draco sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya dan hanya bisa melongo. Hermione tanpa sadar mulai melanjutkan aktifitasnya sampai baju sihiranya tadi lepas seutuhnya. Draco tahu ia mengalami ereksi yang menyakitkan karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Maka perlahan Draco pun mengikuti irama permainan solo Hermione. Ketika Hermione mencapai puncaknya Draco pun juga. Tanpa sadar, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang erotis. Setelah selesai, Draco pun tersadar bahwa ia melenguh dengan cukup keras untuk didengar Hermione. Dia mengumpat perlahan dan segera keluar tanpa suara. Hermione cukup kaget mendengar ada suara lain selain lenguhanya sendiri. Ia mengumpat bahwa ia sangat bodoh melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat yang lumayan terbuka. Matilah sudah dia.

Keesokan paginya, Hermione pagi-pagi sekali kembali ke Menara Gryffindor dan berganti baju siap untuk pelajaran pagi ini. Teman-temanya terlihat lesu sekaan baru digigit zombie. Hermione bertanya pelan pada Ron apa yang terjadi dan Ron menjawabnya dengan meledak-ledak. "Apa yang kau maksud Hermione? Hah? Kita kalah melawan Slytherin apa kau lupa?" suara Ron terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan Hermione mencelos. "Oh maafkan aku Ron kemarin aku tidak datang untuk menonton Quidditch. Aku di Hospital Wings. Madam Pomfrey mengatakan aku pingsan saat mau menuju lapangan. Apa kalian tidak ada yang sadar?" Hermione menatap Ron dan Harry bergantian saat sarapan. Dan meraka hanya menggeleng lemah. "Oh sudah kuduga. Kalian lebih mementingkan Quidditch sialan tersebut daripada aku!" sambar Hermione langsung meminum jus labunya dan pergi ke kelas pagi itu. Uh! Kelas yang sangat menyedihkan pikirnya. Ramuan. Harus bertemu dengan Slytherin yang membuat Harry dan Ron mengacuhkan bahkan melupakanya. Meskipun sejak jatuhnya Voldemort, Gryffindor dan Slytherin sudah tidak saling mengganggu dan lebih ke arah bersahabat, Hermione kembali kesal pada Slytherin. Sebenarnya bukan salah Slytherin melainkan salah Harry dan Ron yang melupakan Hermione dan Hermione yang terlalu banyak belajar sehingga melupakan asupan energi.

Ketika pelajaran akan dimulai. Ia mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramuan pagi itu. Snape berkata seperti berbisik seperti setiap saat dan ia mempersilahkan muridnya untuk membuat ramuan. Meski Hermione semeja dengan Ron dan Harry, tapi ketiganya tidak saling bicara. Tidak sampai— "Hey, Mione, aku rasa ada yang memperhatikanmu dari arah sana" Ron berbisik diikuti anggukan dari Harry. Hermione yang sedang fokus membuat ramuanya berkata "tidak bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang menakar. Bisa bahaya jika ramuan ini salah" sambil terus fokus pada timbangan kuninganya. "Ah sudahlah biarkan saja dia" kata Harry tak peduli sambil melihat kearah Malfoy yang melamun ke arah Hermione.

* * *

-TBC-

 **Please Review! Ini Fanfic pertamaku, sebelumnya aku cuman jadi sider hahah! Thanks SO MUCH xo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aku Sudah Gila**

 **Chapter 2: Rapat Kegiatan Untuk 1 Tahun**

"Harry, aku lapar sekali." Tukas Hermione mendadak setelah pelajaran ramuan selesai. "Kau lapar Hermione? Apa aku salah dengar? Tak biasanya kau lapar. Bahkan kau terlihat kenyang untuk sekedar makan roti" jawab Harry heran. Ron yang tidak mau ambil pusing mendengus sebal dan mereka bergegas menuju kelas selanjutnya. Kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas Transfigurasi bersama Ravenclaw. Mereka akan diajarkan untuk mengubah orang menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Tentu ini merupakan pekerjaan murid tingkat lanjut karena mereka berada di tingkat 7. Hermione lagi-lagi berhasil mengubah dirinya menjadi Veela yang sangat cantik berwarna perak dan dapat mengeluarkan kupu-kupu. Ron mengubah dirinya menjadi mirip angsa dan Harry mengubah dirinya menjadi mirip ikan duyung yang berada di dalam danau hitam. Tentu keberhasilan mereka mendapat tepuk tangan yang lumayan banyak bahkan dari Professor McGonagall. "Wah kau tambah cantik Hermione" puji Ginny yang juga berusaha untuk mengubah dirinya. "Aku berusaha mengubah diriku mirip Dedalu Perkasa!" sahut Neville dari kejauhan. Kelas pagi itu sangat menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan karena membutuhkan banyak energi untuk mengubah dan mengembalikan dirimu seperti semula. Hermione yang lapar langsung melenggang ke arah _great hall_ langsung duduk di meja Gryffindor menunggu yang lain. "Hey kenapa dia? Kenapa langsung pergi begitu saja?" tanya Ginny dengan nada bingung. "Entahlah hari ini dia terlihat kelaparan" jawab Harry. "Ayo susul dia. Ayam goreng sudah menunggu kita!" sahut Ron bersemangat. Ginny hanya mendengus mendengarkan kakaknya yang tak pernah berubah soal makanan.

Malam pun tiba. Trio Gryffindor + Ginny sedang berbincang hangat di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hari yang menyenangkan pikirnya. Tanpa ferret sialan dan teman-temanya tentunya. Meskipun mereka sekarang terlihat _fine_ tapi kadang mereka masih suka menjahili Gryffindor. _Omong-omong dimana ya ferret dan teman-temanya kok sedari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka di great hall? Makan siang dan makan malam. hmmm… sedikit mencurigakan_ batin Hermione tapi ia hanya melamun menatap jendela besar di Menara Gryffindor. Tiba-tiba ada burung hantu mengetuk jendela dengan sigap Harry mengambil surat dan memberi si burung sedikit roti lalu burung itu pergi. Di surat tersebut tertulis:

 _Dear Prefect Gryffindor,_

 _Kutunggu kalian di ruang rapat malam ini jam 8. Ada urusan penting mengenai kegiatan kalian 1 tahun kedepan. Selebihnya akan kujelaskan nanti saat rapat._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Mereka berempat langsung tercengang. "Apa yang begitu mendadak sehingga rapat 1 tahun kedepan dibicarakan semendadak ini. Aku padahal sudah mengantuk" sahut Ron. Memang Prefect Gryffindor ada 4 orang yaitu Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, dan Neville Longbottom. Hogwarts menambahkan jumlah Prefect tahun itu agar lebih aman. Mengingat tahun-tahun sebelumnya selalu saja ada masalah meskipun sekarang Voldemort si hidung pesek sudah tiada namun Hogwarts tak segan-segan menambah pengamanan ekstra mereka. Mungkin saja Voldemort 2.0 alias Bellatrix Lestrange yang sekarang statusnya masih buronan karena langsung menghilang ketika Voldemort gugur, kembali dan memperburuk keadaan. Maka Murid kelas 7 yang terlibat dalam perang dari kubu manapun diutamakan menjadi Prefect. Ya guys. _Dari kubu manapun_.

Disinilah mereka di ruang rapat. Disana ada 12 Prefect dan 1 ketua murid yang sedang menunggu kehadiran kepala sekolahnya. Kriet…. Pintu terbuka. Sosok-sosok ular baru datang tepat jam 7.58 kurang 2 menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Mereka menyeringai khas Slytherin saat memasuki ruangan rapat. Hermione mendengus kesal melihat ular-ular berseragam nuansa hijau tersebut masuk. Inilah mereka. Theodore Nott sebagai ketua murid laki-laki. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson dan tak lupa yang paling ganteng, Draco Malfoy memimpin jalan mereka dengan seringai paling lebar dan langsung duduk diseberang Hermione. Mereka ber-5 langsung duduk di bangku tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

Kriet… pintu dibuka lagi dan sekarang tepat jam 8.00 malam Professor kita masuk dengan wibawa yang tak berkurang."Malam anak-anak maaf untuk memaksa kalian datang mendadak seperti ini. Karena mulai besok lusa dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak akan berada di sekolah karena ada keperluan dengan kementrian." Tukasnya dengan 1 tarikan nafas. "Seperti kalian tau, setiap tahun ke-7 mempunyai program berbeda-beda tiap tahun. Aku ingin yang baru untuk kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa menyusunya malam ini dan akan bisa kuresmikan besok sebelum aku pergi. Dan yang paling penting pesta dansa hanya bisa dilaksanakan 2x saja. Aku membuat peraturan ini agar kalian tidak bosan dengan pesta dansa. Buatlah program lain yang belum pernah terfikirkan." Papar Professor McGonagall panjang lebar dan disambut tatapan bingung dari Hufflepuff, berpikir keras dari Ravenclaw, tak acuh dari Slytherin dan tatapan kosong dari Gryffindor. "oke kalian bisa bekerja sekarang… oh aku melupakan sesuatu ada yang tertinggal tunggu sebentar anak-anak. Nott, Patil kalian pimpin dulu rapat ini" jelas Professor McGonagall sambil berlalu keluar.

"Kita adakan pertandingan Quidditch lebih banyak saja!" sambar Blaise sambil melakukan high-5 dengan Draco disambut antusias dari Harry dan yang tak terduga, Ron. Hermione mengeryit melihat Ron setuju dengan Slytherin "Lihat! Potter dan Weasley saja setuju apa kalian tidak?" sahut Blaise lagi dengan senyum puas lalu menyeringai. "Oke kita masukan dalam daftar terlebih dahulu. Ada yang punya usul lain?" sahut Parvati dan Theo bergantian. Ketua murid tahun ini memang seperti tidak memiliki masalah dan bekerja dengan professional. Bahkan Theo menghormati Parvati sebagai partnernya. "Uhh… mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila. umm.. apa kita tak mencoba bertukar astrama?" jelas Hannah Abbott dari Hufflepuff. Pansy yang dari tadi mengikir kukunya terlonjak kaget. "HAH? Apa yang kau bilang Abbott? Tak kusangka kau lebih bodoh dari Weasley" sambar Pansy memekik seperti orang gila. "Tak usah berlebihan Parkinson! Itu hanya usul. Lebih baik dia mengusulkan sesuatu daripada kau dan kukumu." Sahut Ernie Macmillan sengit. "sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Bersikaplah professional Pansy. Kita sedang dalam sebuah rapat" jelas Theo dengan tenang. Pansy mengacuhkanya dan bermain dengan kukunya lagi. "Hei kurasa itu ide yang menyenangkan" jelas Draco singkat. "aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Brillian sekali! Kita akan semakin akrab satu sama lain!" Harry antusias. Ron mengangguk setuju tapi raut mukanya berubah dan berbisik pada Hemione disampingnya "Jangan sampai kita satu asrama dengan Parkinson bodoh itu." Tukas Ron pada Hermione. Sedari tadi Hermione berpikir keras dan menggangguk perlahan dan kembali pada lamunanya.

Professor McGonagall kembali. "Anak-anak apakah kalian sudah menemukan ide?" Theo dan Parvati bertukar pandang lalu bicara "Kami sudah menemukan beberapa ide dan mungkin agak melenceng Professor tapi kedengaranya menyenangkan dan belum pernah dilakukan di Hogwarts" jelas Parvati tenang. "Dan tidak mengandung pelanggaran" jelas Theo singkat dengan penekanan sambil melirik kearah Draco dan Blaise. Daphne menyadarkan Pansy bahwa McGonagall sudah di dalam ruangan dan mereka memasang muka pura-pura serius khususnya Pansy. "Baiklah. Apasaja itu?" tanya Professor McGonagall. "Pesta dansa 2x dalam 1 tahun ajaran, pertandingan Quidditch yang lebih banyak dan ehm…–" Theo berdeham. "Kita akan mencoba untuk bertukar asrama professor. Mungkin akan menyenangkan dan persatuan antar asrama yang diimpikan mendiang Professor Dumbledore. Apa itu dimungkinkan?" sambungnya. Professor McGonagall terlihat terkejut dengan ide gila muridnya lalu memasang tampang serius seperti biasa. "Mungkin itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Tergantung sebanyak apa suara kalian dalam mengambil keputusan. Setengah dari kalian + 1 orang maka itu akan dilaksanakan. Menurutku itu merupakan ide brillian. Siapa yang mengusulkan?" tanya Professor McGonagall. "Hannah Professor" jawab Theo. "Baiklah Hannah kau mengagumkan. 20 Poin untuk Hufflepuff" tutur Professor McGonagall dengan riang. "Baiklah. Mari kita ambil suara sekarang." Sambungnya lagi.

Hermione terlihat berpikir keras sampai dia tak sadar sekarang adalah giliranya untuk mengacungkan tangan memberi pendapat. "Miss Granger? Apa kau akan memberi suara untuk ide ini?" tanya Professor McGonagall tenang tapi membuat Hermione tersentak dan langsung bertemu mata dengan Draco yang berada di seberangnya menyeringai. Raut wajah Hermione langsung cemberut dan berkata "Saya kurang setuju Professor" papar Hermione dengan wajah datar. "Oke. Karena semua disini menyetujui kecuali Miss Parkinson dan Miss Granger maka kunyatakan kegiatan-kegiatan tahun ini sah." Jelas Professor McGonagall dengan ramah. "Sekarang sudah pukul 10. Kalian seharusnya sudah berada dikamar masing-masing. Maaf jika menggangu jam tidur kalian. Selamat malam dan terima kasih kerjasamanya" kata Professor McGonagall. "Rapat Bubar" sambung Theo dan Parvati kompak bersamaan.

Hermione yang melamun dari tadi akhirnya mengakhiri lamunanya dengan terkejut akan perkataan Draco "Hey Granger tak lelahkah kau melamun seperti itu dari tadi?" kata Draco dengan seringainya yang –oh Tuhan– tampan sekali. "Jangan mencampuri urusanku Malfoy" jawab Hermione dengan ketus. "Hey, _easy darling_. Aku hanya bertanya apakah itu salah?" seringainya mengembang lagi. Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bersikap terlalu GR dan sensitif. Dan Ia melotot horror pada Draco karena memanggilnya darling. "ah sudahlah Malfoy aku lelah" jawab Hermione sambil lalu mengikuti Harry dan Ron yang sudah berjalan beberapa feet di depanya. "Lelah? Kau habis ngapain eh, Granger?" tanya Draco dengan manja. "ummm… bukan urusanmu juga Malfoy duhhh apakah kau tidak bisa tidak bertanya lagi?" kata Hermione dengan malas. "Baiklah Granger jika itu maumu." Sambil mengedip mata padanya saat belokan yang membedakan arah Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Hermione mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih Mione bersikap aneh hari ini. Mulai kau lapar sampai melamun saja saat rapat?" tanya Ron yang sedang mengunyah coklat kodoknya. "aku juga manusia Ron" jawab Hermione menutup matanya dan bersandar di salah satu sofa ruang rekreasi."biarkanlah dia dulu Ron mungkin dia kelelahan belajar" tukas Harry dengan bijak. "Guys aku ke kamar dulu ya aku mengantuk sekali" kata Hermione dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar perempuan. "Baiklah Selamat malam Mione" kata Harry dan Ron. "selamat malam _you two_ " kata Hermione sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Tiba-tiba ketika Hermione sudah setengah tertidur, ia mengingat kejadian Hospital Wings. Bodoh sekali dirinya membiarkan orang lain melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi mungkin itu hanya khayalanya saja. Dan Hermione bertingkah tak peduli karena tidak ada CCTV yang merekam di dunia sihir tentu tak jadi masalah karena tak ada barang bukti yang kuat jika ada yang menuduhnya melakukan kegiatan kecil malam itu. Lalu ia pun terlelap karena kelelahan.

* * *

-TBC-

 **Pojok Pesan Author (PPA)**

 **Hehe syukurlah chapter ini sudah ke-update. Hehe aku sengaja ngupdate lumayan cepet karena aku tau rasanya sedih kalo baca fanfic belum selese dan kayak kegantung gitu lol anyway,,**

 **Buat Undhott sama Staecia makasih udah nulis di Review. aku bakal seneng ngupdate karena baca fanfic itu kayak pelarian hidup HUAHAHAHA!**

 **jangan lupa Reviewnya Guys aku butuh sebagai penulis baru berguru pada kalian yang senior. Btw emg kebetulan aku cuman ngeship Draco sama Hermione sih heheh.**

 **Salam, Dramione. THANK YOU SO MUCH! XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **AKU SUDAH GILA**

 **Chapter 3: Aku Rasa Kita Seharusnya Berdamai**

"Pagi yang indah" kata Hermione mengerjap matanya lalu bangun untuk mandi. Waktu itu sekitar pukul 5 pagi. Ruang rekreasi masih sepi dan memang, orang pertama yang bangun selalu Hermione karena sudah dibiasakan ayahnya bahwa bangun pagi bagus untuk otakmu.

Hermione meluruskan kakinya di sofa depan perapian. Sambil menunggu teman-teman yang lain, Ia membaca novel muggle kesukaanya.

 _Cinta datang tanpa sepengetahuan dan seizinmu. Bahkan mungkin juga dengan orang yang tak kau duga. Yeah, cinta memang susah untuk dimengerti menggunakan logika. Tetapi satu hal yang kau harus tau, jika kau merasa bahagia walaupun itu terasa salah, perjuangkanlah_.

Kalimat barusan membuat Hermione termenung sampai Harry, Ron dan Ginny sudah ada di dekatnya

"Mione, ayo kita sarapan" kata Ginny setengah mengantuk.

Hermione yang masih melamun berkata "oke baiklah ayo kita sarapan."

••****••

"Baiklah anak-anak aku tak mempunyai banyak waktu. Aku akan mengumumkan beberapa hal hasil rapat Prefect yang kuadakan tadi malam. Bagi anak tingkat 7, tahun ini akan diselenggarakan pesta dansa tahunan pada bulan Desember dan pada bulan Mei setelah kalian melaksanakan N.E.W.T sekalian sebagai pesta kelulusan. Pertandingan Quidditch akan lebih banyak diberlangsungkan yang nanti akan diurus oleh Madam Hooch yang akan langsung menemui kapten-kapten tim asrama. Dan yang ini penting sekali." Jelasnya Professor McGonagall panjang lebar.

"Bagi tingkat 7 akan diadakan acara bertukar asrama untuk 1 tahun kedepan.–" kata Professor McGonagall terpotong oleh pekikan dari beberapa murid tingkat 7 meja Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

"Tenanglah anak-anak, aku belum selesai bicara" sambar Professor McGonagall dengan menatap tajam anak-anak yang tadi menyelanya. Murid tahun pertama terlihat menahan nafas melihat kepala sekolah mereka menatap keji ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Hari ini akan diadakan seleksi kembali untuk kalian" kata Professor McGonagall dan Filch berlari dari pintu _great hall_ dengan membawa kotak kaca berisi topi seleksi yang usang.

"Oh Filch berhati-hatilah!" kata kepala sekolah itu menatap squib penjaga sekolah tersebut dengan khawatir.

Sesampainya di depan, Filch memberikan kotak kaca itu dengan hat-hati. Para murid ada yang cekikikan menertawakan tingkah Filch yang aneh.

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan berkumpul di depan untuk tingkat 7. Aku akan menyeleksi kalian seperti waktu kalian masuk tingkat 7. Aku akan memulainya sekarang" kata Professor McGonagall berwibawa sambil mengawasi anak tingkat 7 berkerumun di depanya.

••****••

"Kalian bisa mulai mengepak barang kalian dari hari ini. Kalian akan pindah asrama pada hari minggu besok. Semoga kalian senang dan lebih akrab dengan teman kalian satu angkatan. Selamat Pagi" Professor McGonagall mengakhiri seleksi itu dan kembali ke kursi kepala sekolah.

Hermione memerah karena kesal. Ia menahan nafasnya dengan berang sampai duduk lagi di meja kebanggaan Gryffindornya. Semua orang menatap iba padanya dan nafsu makanya hari itu hilang sekejap. Pagi tadi ia sungguh melupakan acara tukar asrama kali ini sehingga berasumsi akan menjadi hari yang indah. Ternyata demi pantat Merlin yang memerah karena dipukul, hari itu sungguh merusak kebahagiaanya hari itu, hari kedepan, masa depanya.

"Mione sabarlah, kita tau kau berada dalam masa yang sulit." Bisik Harry dan hanya terdengar oleh Ron yang memakan ayamnya lagi dengan rakus.

"Aku tak begitu bersemangat hari ini." Kata Hermione sedih.

"Definitely" jawab Ginny yang ikut bergabung di depan Hermione.

"Aku rasa, aku tak akan ikut ke Hogsmeade hari ini. Aku akan menyusun strategi pertahanan di Perpustakaan." Kata Hermione masih tertunduk ke bawah.

"Baiklah Mione. Apa kau mau sesuatu ketika kami kembali?" tanya Ron menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Butterbeer 2 gelas please. Oh aku juga ingin coklat kodok." Jawab Hermione menerawang.

"Baiklah. Kami akan berangkat sekarang" kata Ginny sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan Hemione sendiri. Tapi karena ada permintaan dari Hermione untuk membelikanya Butterbeer dan coklat kodok maka ia akan pergi untuk membelikan sahabatnya tersebut.

••****••

"Ah… jadi ternyata ini yang membuat tangan terasa panas ketika menyentuh rambut _croseos_." Bergumam kepada dirinya ketika membaca bacaan "ringan" untuk menghindarkanya dari pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Tak sadar bahwa Draco dan Blaise sudah duduk di depanya, Hermione terkejut mendengar suara dehaman. "Ehm, Siang Granger." Kata Draco menyeringai diikuti sahabatnya Blaise.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Kata Hermione masih dengan mata membelalak.

"Ugh. Apa kau lupa Granger kalau ini masih perpustakaan sekolah? Setidaknya kami punya hak untuk masuk pepustakaan dan duduk dimanapun kami mau." Kata Draco menyeringai lagi. Dan blaise terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Apa mau kalian." Tanya Hermione datar berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangan di mukanya.

"Selamat datang di Slytherin nona. Mungkin kau sekarang mengutuki kenyataan bahwa kau akan dipindahkan ke asrama kami. Tapi kau pasti akan menyukainya nanti. Kami tidak seburuk yang kau kira miss." Kata Blaise dengan ramah.

"Bahkan sejak Dark Lord sudah tiada, kami cenderung bersahabat dengan asrama manapun Granger." Tambah Draco tak kalah ramah tapi ada nada menggoda di suaranya.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya sendiri kalau kalian tak keberatan tentunya. Aku akan mencoba beradaptasi di asrama kalian. Seorang diri." Kata Hermione dingin dan dengan penekanan di 2 kata terakhir.

"Easy Granger. Kita tak akan menyakitimu. Kalau kau beranggapan kau sendiri, kau salah." Kata Draco seraya menyeringai. "Kami bisa membantumu. Dan tentu saja. Pansy sudah kami bujuk untuk mau berubah. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang." Sambungnya lagi.

Tak sempat Hermione menyanggah, Blaise sudah berteriak. "Hey! Kemarilah Pans!" kata Blaise dengan girang.

Pansy langsung duduk disebelah Blaise yang merupakan kekasihnya saat ini. "Uhh… Heyy Granger– egh.. maksudku Hermione." Sapa Pansy gugup.

Hermione hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berkata "Hey Pansy. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Hermione sambil menyelidik takut kalau 3 ular di depanya ini punya maksud terntentu terhadapnya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hermione?" tanya Pansy tetap gugup.

"Tak masalah Pansy." Kata Hermione mulai melunak.

"Kami akan mencoba untuk membuatmu betah di Slytherin Hermione. Tolong jangan buruk sangka terhadapku. Karena kita akan berbagi kamar nantinya bersama." Sergah Pansy sebelum Draco dan Blaise menyelanya.

"Tenanglah Pansy. Tak usah gugup seperti itu." Kata Hermione terlihat khawatir melihat Pansy yang tiba-tiba dari menyebalkan dan memekik seperti tadi di aula berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Drake, Sweetheart" Pansy melihat ke arah Draco dan Blaise bergantian lalu memberi isyarat agar mereka pergi sejenak dan memeberi ruang untuk girls talk.

"Baiklah love, panggil saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Kata Blaise pada Pansy dan mengangguk pada Hermione. Draco menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Pansy dan Hermione berdua.

"uhh… Hermione aku bingung harus mulai dari mana." Kata Pansy tetap gugup dan bingung.

"Ada apa Pansy? Katakana saja jangan sungkan-sungkan" Kata Hermione tersenyum membuat Pansy sedikit baikan.

"Baiklah Hermione. Maafkan aku selama ini Hermione. Terhadap apa yang kuperbuat padamu selama kita bersekolah disni. Aku tau itu bodoh sekali. Sekarang kita sudah dewasa. Bukan saatnya untuk bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi." Jelas Pansy dan disambut raut muka tak percaya dari Hermione.

"Oh Please Hermione kami tak ada maksud apapun untuk mencelakaimu 1 tahun ini. Sungguh. Dan kami segenap Slytherin yang pernah membuatmu terluka, khususnya aku meminta maaf padamu." Kata Pansy sungguh-sungguh.

Hermione menatap mata Pansy dan melihat kesungguhan disana. "Baiklah Pansy. Aku akan memaafkan kalian." Kata Hermione dengan senyum yang lebih lembut dan tidak dipaksakan.

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?" kata Pansy bersemangat.

"Oke" kata Hermione masih tetap tersenyum.

Pansy pun bangkit dan berlari ke arah Hermione dan memeluknya dengan cepat. "Oh Hermione. Terima kasih. Aku tak menyangka kau akan memaafkan kami. Aku mengira kau akan mengutuku karena meminta maaf padamu." Kata Pansy tak melepaskan pelukanya dari Hermione.

"Terima kasih juga karena kalian mau berubah" jawab Hermione tersenyum. Ia tak pernah menyangka hari ini datang begitu cepat bahkan disaat perasaanya tak menentu sekali hari ini. Ia pun membalas pelukan dari Pansy dengan erat juga.

Draco dan Blaise yang melihat kejadian ini dari balik rak buku pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hermione sudah menerima permintaan maaf dari Pansy dan Slytherin. Tujuanmu sudah lebih dekat mate." Kata Blaise sumringah.

"Benar sekali" kali ini Draco tersenyum dan bukan menyeringai seperti biasa. Blaise yang meliriknya ikut senang melihat Draco akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya bisa Ia berikan pada Ibunya. Mungkin terakhir Blaise lihat pada tahun pertama mereka berada di Hogwarts. Setelah itu Draco tak pernah terlihat begitu bahagia.

••****••

"Hey kau ada apa Mione? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekali sekarang. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Ginny sekembalinya dari Hogsmeade dengan belanjaan yang begitu banyak. Lalu duduk disamping Hermione yang tersenyum memandang perapian. Harry dan Ron juga mengekor Ginny lalu duduk disamping Hermione.

"Entahlah Gin. Aku bermimpi atau tidak. Tapi jelas tadi aku sedang di Perpustakaan dan tidak tidur." Kata Hermione sumringah. Harry, Ron dan Ginny menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ini pesananmu Mione" kata Ginny tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Oke-oke akan aku ceritakan" kekeh Hermione melihat teman-temanya yang menuntut penjelasan terhadap sikapnya yang aneh hari ini.

Hermione pun mulai bercerita kepada teman-temanya dengan sangat rinci pertemuanya dengan 3 Slytherin tadi di perpustakaan.

Mereka semua melongo tak karuan mendengar penuturan Hermione yang sambil sesekali menyesap butterbeernya.

"Demi Jenggot Merlin yang paling tebal, apa yang mereka pikirkan. Apakah mereka sedang dalam kutukan Imperius atau semacamnya" tatap Ron tak percaya.

"Akhirnya apa yang dicita-citakan mendiang Professor Dumbledor tercapai" kata Harry setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum menerawang ke jendela yang sudah mulai sore.

"Mungkin ia memang tulus. Hermione sendiri bilang ia menatap pada mata Pansy dan melihat kesungguhan di matanya." Jawab Ginny antusias

"Tapi jangan mudah percaya dulu dengan mereka. Gunakanlah otakmu yang brillian itu Mione" kata Ron tak jelas karena ia sedang mengunyah coklat kodok milik Hermione.

"Hentikan itu Ron. Kau menjijikan sekali!" Ginny memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan mencela. Harry dan Hermione menggeleng dan tersenyum memandang kakak beradik yang tengah beradu argumen.

••****••

"Potter! Weasley! Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Draco mengejar Harry dan Ron yang akan kembali ke asrama.

Ginny menatap kekasihnya Harry memberi persetujuan untuk ikut Draco. Draco tak sendirian. Ia bersama Blaise dan Theo. Lalu mereka agak menjauh sedikit dari Ginny dan Hermione lalu _Muffliato_! Mereka terlihat berbicara serius. Lalu Draco memperlihatkan sebuah surat berstepel M. itu pasti kirimin dari orang tua Draco. Sesekali Harry mendelik dan Ron menganga dengan lebar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Ginny tak mengerti. Disambut gelengan kepala oleh Hermione.

Lalu pemandangan yang tak biasa muncul di depan mereka. Draco merekahkan tanganya dan memeluk Harry dan Ron. Lalu Blaise dan Theo ikut-ikutan. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama-sama. Tak disangka Ron dapat tertawa dan kembali memeluk Blaise yang sudah merekahkan tanganya pada Ron kembali. Dan mereka kembali berbincang tapi muka Harry dan Ron terlihat antusias. Tak lama Pansy datang.

"Hey Hermione! Pansy melambaikan tangan pada Hermione.

"Hay Pansy!" jawab Hermione ringan seperti sudah bersahabat lama. Ginny mengerjapkan matanya melihat semua ini. Sungguh langka batinya.

"Ughh… Weasley bisa kita bicara sebentar" tanya Pansy kembali gugup. Lalu Ginny melihat Hemrione dan Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hermione melihat 2 kelompok yang sedang berbicara antusias. Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise dan Theo. Juga Ginny yang tatapanya mulai melunak pada Pansy. Pansy terlihat sudah mengurangi kegugupanya dan Ginny pun memeluknya juga. Hermione tak habis pikir. Apa sebegitu peseknya hidung Voldemort sampai mereka bisa dengan cepat seperti ini setelah jatuhnya –bukan– manusia pesek itu.

Ginny dan Pansy kembali pada Hermione yang menunggu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kastil yang dingin. "Oke Hermione aku dan Pansy akan membantumu mengepak barang" kata Ginny ringan pada Hermione.

"Baiklah girls." Kata Hermione memutar matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Oh cepatlah kalian! Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam.

Pansy menarik Hermione dan Hermione yang terseret menarik Ginny juga meninggalkan 5 Pria yang sedang berbincang antusias.

••****••

"Mione, ternyata kita punya banyak persamaan! Kau menyukai warna Peach dan tak kusangka, koleksi lipstikmu bermacam-macam. Apa yang ini keluaran Chanel yang warna velvet?" tanya Pansy dengan antusias melihat koleksi Hermione yang memang hanya Ginny yang tau.

"Memang Pans. Oh ya _by the way_ , kau tahu Chanel?" tanya Hermione masih melipat bajunya dengan manual dan tak menggunakan sihir.

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup sering berkunjung ke dunia Muggle. Terutama untuk masalah Fashion. Penyihir sungguh ketinggalan jaman. Keluargaku berkunjung ke dunia Muggle karena ayahku juga mempunyai bisnis disana. Jika kau tahu toko roti bernama "Muffin and Go" juga Produk sabun bernama "Soap and Soul" itu adalah punya ayah dan ibuku" tutur Pansy panjang lebar.

"Astaga Pans. Ibuku sangat suka beli kue Muffinmu dan belanja sabun di tokomu. Sungguh tak terduga." Hermione menatap Pansy heran yang alih-alih selama ini Pansy anti Muggle.

"Benar bukan, kami tak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan dulu" Ginny tertawa mendengarnya.

Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan banyak mata menatap mereka dengan bingung karena mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

••****••

Harry dan Ron kembali ke asrama Gryffindor dan membantu Daphne membawa kopernya. Untuk pindah ke Gryffindor. Karena koper Daphne sungguh besar maka ia memutuskan untuk memindahkanya malam ini dan tak kerepotan besok pagi. Tak disangka Daphne menemui 5 pria yang sedang asik bercengkrama di lorong sekolah. Lalu Harry dan Ron yang akan kembali berinisiatif untuk membantu Daphne yang terlihat kesusahan. Lalu mereka berpamitan dan berpisah dengan Draco, Theo dan Blaise.

"Daph, kau sudah berkemas ternyata." Kata Pansy melihat kawanya masuk asrama Gryffindor bersama Harry dan Ron.

"Iya Pans. Dan Harry juga Ron membantuku membawa _this bloody thing_ " sambil menunjuk ke arah kopernya.

"Oh _Hey there_ Daph. Ayo kutunjukan kamarmu. Kita akan berbagi kamar" sahut Ginny menggandeng Daphne. Daphne pun mengikuti Ginny. Daphne memang tak terlalu susah untuk beradaptasi dengan murid Gryffindor karena selama ini, Daphne sudah bersikap baik pada singa-singa tersebut lebih ke arah tak mau membuat api diantara mereka.

"Astaga sudah jam 9 sebaiknya aku kembali ke asramaku sekarang. Ayo Daph kau ikut kan?" tanya Pansy pada Daphne yang juga ikut berbincang setelah menata kamarnya.

"Pasti Pans. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku malam ini di asrama karena untuk setahun kedepan aku tidak akan tidur di sana" kekeh Daphne.

"Baiklah Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron kami pamit dulu ya. Malam guys" kata kata Pansy dan Daphne berbarengan

"Malam juga kalian!" kata mereka berempat.

Setelah Pansy dan Daphne keluar Harry berkata dengan tersenyum "Sungguh hari yang aneh, tak disangka akan seperti ini."

"Mendiang Dumbledor pasti tersenyum dikuburnya dan Voldemort pasti sudah membusuk di neraka" timpal Ron dengan asal.

"Ugh.. aku capek sekali. Ayo kita tidur." Kata Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Harry, kita bahkan belum berkemas!" tukas Ron dengan panik disambut tatapan horror dari Harry.

Hermione yang sudah menyangkanya langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah kamar laki-laki. Dan 2 koper melayang ke ruang rekreasi.

"Yes Boys, aku Ginny dan Pansy sudah mengepaknya untuk kalian. Karena mungkin kalian lupa." Kata Hermione datar. Ginny terbahak melihat tingkah pacar dan kakaknya yang melongo seperti troll bodoh.

"Kalian baik sekali tak usah repot-repot sebenarnya." Kata Ron dengan nada angkuh.

"Kau memang bodoh Ron. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada mereka." kata Harry sambil memukul kepala sahabatnya

"Wow! Easy Harry. Kau akan melukai otakku." Kata Ron meringis

"Aku rasa otakmu memang sudah luka" kata Ginny sambil lalu.

"Eh sebentar tunggu dulu. Apa kalian tidak melihat yang… anu…" kata Ron Horror menatap Ginny dan Hermione bergantian..

Ginny yang langsung paham menjawab "Tenang saja, kami menggunakan sihir. Jadi semua baju kalian sudah bersih dan kami tidak melihat pakaian dalam kalian." Kata Ginny menyeringai. Seringaianya sudah seperti Slytherin saja.

"Oh baguslah" kata Ron tenang.

"Thanks" kata Harry dan Ron bersamaan menatap Ginny dan Hermione.

"Oke. Selamat malam! lekaslah tidur" Ginny dan Hermione berjalan beriringan menuju kamar perempuan.

••****••

Hermione sudah berada di kasurnya yang besok akan ditempati Daphne dan kopernya sudah siap dipojokan. Hermione melihat Ginny yang sudah tertidur pulas. Hermione tersenyum dan berkata "Memang hari yang indah" lalu ikut tertidur.

* * *

-TBC-

 **PPA:**

 **Hai Gais! Aku baru update sekarang soalnya sibuk banget. Aslinya mau kemarin tapi nggak sempat hehe. terus untuk croseos aku murni ngarang. Btw guys, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku minum BUTTERBEER. Entahlah tapi aku merasa begitu bahagia! LOL memang alay sih. Hehe. Langsung saja.**

 **erna wagiono: OMG. Aku baru sadar kalo ini memang mirip di chap 2. Setelah aku baca cerita prince and princess slytherin karya tika2malf. Ternyata itu cerita yang menginspirasiku haha credit kalau begitu! Aku pernah baca itu tahun lalu. Ngga sadar kalo memang itu yang aku pikirin.**

 **Aquadewi: Hermione kan juga manusia atuh hahaha!. Ya mungkin memang OOC yahh. Tapi ini memang yang selama ini aku pingin nulis. Semoga kamu suka!**

 **AndienMay: Haiii juga. Haha thanks untuk saranya. Sebenernya aku udh kasih jeda sih untuk pergantian suasana tapi kayaknya gak kebaca di doc managernya jadinya aku ganti kayak yang diatas. Salam kembali dear!**

 **Thank You semuanya! Ditunggu review-review dari kalian. Dan btw aku buka jasa curhat gratis wkwkwk. Kalian bisa add pinku 571E23E2 and to know me personaly of course. Salam hangat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

 **AKU SUDAH GILA**

 **Chapter 4: Hogsmeade and Slytherin**

"Mione..! bangun Mione..!" kata Ginny mengguncang-guncangkan Hermione yang masih menggeliat di kasur.

"Tunggulah 5 menit Gin. Ini hari terakhir aku bisa berguling dikasurku" kata Hermione malas.

"Ugh.. baiklah! Kutunggu kau di ruang rekreasi jadi bergegaslah. Tak lucu jika Daphne datang dan kau belum siap-siap" kata Ginny kesal dan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih menggeliat dan mengerjapkan mata.

Setelah nyawa Hermione terkumpul, ia melirik jam di rak sebelah kasurnya. Masih menunjukan pukul setengah 5 pagi. ' _Tak mungkin ada Slytherin yang bangun sebegini pagi di hari Minggu_ ' batin Hermione lalu bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

••****••

"Ginny Weasley!" celetuk Hermione memisahkan Ginny yang sedang memagut mesra Harry di depan perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tak dapat dipungkiri sepasang kekasih itu kini merona merah.

"Sudahlah Mione. Ini hari terakhir Harry juga berada di Gryffindor. Nanti malam ia sudah tidur di asrama Ravenclaw" kata Ginny masih memandang Harry dan begitu pula Harry.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Dimana Ron?" tanya Hermione masih memakan sisa coklat kodok tempo hari.

"Mungkin masih mandi mione" kata Harry sambil terkekeh mengingat Ron yang malas bangun pagi.

"Guys aku lapar" kata Ginny menerawang.

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi Gin. Kita tunggu kakakmu Ron" kata Hermione memandang perapian.

Tak lama mungkin sekitar 15 menit, Ron muncul sudah wangi. "Selamat pagi warga Gryffindor yang nanti akan pindah asrama plus Ginny Weasly, aku lapar. Ayo turun" kata Ron dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau memang aneh Ron" kata Ginny sambil melempar salah satu bantal yang bertengger manis di sofa.

"Hei! Aku lapar. Apa salahku?" kata Ron menggidik melihat adiknya.

"Sudahlah ayo turun" akhirnya Harry angkat bicara menyudahi pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tak perlu seperti ini.

••****••

 _Great Hall_ masih sangat sepi mengingat ini hari Minggu. Hanya ada beberapa pentolan saja yang hari ini terlihat bersemangat. Para Professor sudah duduk di tempatnya untuk mengisi perut. Tak lain juga Trio Gryffindor dan Ginny juga melenggang ke arah meja Gryffindor. Sesampainya di meja Gryffindor, mereka langsung mengisi piring masing-masing dengan menu hari itu. Hermione mengisi mangkuknya dengan cereal dan susu dingin, Harry mengisi dengan oatmeal dan susu hangat. Tak lain dengan Ginny yang mengisi piringnya dengan campuran antara makanan Harry dan Hermione ditambah roti panggang. Dan Ron–

"Kau memang menjijikan Ron!" kata Ginny dengan tatapan mencela dan mendelik melihat makanan Ron.

"Sudahlah Gin. Nikmatilah makanan selagi masih hidup. Eh kau pikir piringmu tidak penuh? Lihatlah dirimu sendiri." Jawab Ron dengan mantap mengambil banyak sekali daging Bacon dan Ham panggang, Omellete Jamur, Roti panggang dengan selai strawberry dan butter, sedikit cereal dan oatmeal yang digabung dengan susu dingin.

"Sudahlah Guys, tak baik bertengkar di depan makanan" kata Hermione malas disambut anggukan dari Harry yang masih fokus dengan oatmealnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, munculah lengkingan yang ramah bukan lengkingan mengerikan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yap. Pansy dan teman-temanya datang ke meja Gryffindor bermaksud untuk bergabung.

"Hai Guys! Pagi benar kalian sarapan. Padahal hari ini merupakan rekor bagi Slytherin untuk turun dipagi hari" sambil melirik ke arah meja panjang Slytherin yang masih kosong. Benar-benar kosong.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" kata Daphne dengan ramah.

"Pagi Pans! Silahkan saja Daph" jawab mereka berempat dengan ramah juga.

Mereka ber-6 duduk bercengkrama dan saling melontarkan lelucon-lelucon seakan sudah mengenal akrab satu sama lain. Tak lama pula, Draco, Blaise dan Theo sudah muncul di depan batang hidung mereka.

"Bolehkah kami ikut bergabung disini?" seringai Blaise diikuti Draco dan Theo.

"Tentu saja silahkan" kata Harry dengan senyum.

Draco duduk di depan Hermione yang masih makan cerealnya dengan anggun. "Hey Hermione. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu Hermione?" tanya Draco dengan seringaianya.

"Hey, silahkan saja" Hermione menatap pemilik mata kelabu itu. "Asal aku juga boleh memanggilmu Draco" sambungnya dengan menyeringai.

' _Ya Tuhan, seringainya sungguh sempurna tak seperti seringai anak anjing milik Pansy dan seringai ramah milik Daphne. Sungguh Slytherin_ ' batin Draco dalam hati "Sudah mulai berlatih menyeringai eh?" kata Draco mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan serupa dengan Hermione.

"Mau tak mau. Mengingat mulai nanti jam 10 pagi aku sudah menjadi bagian dari Slytherin" kata Hermione kembali menyeringai.

"Pintar sekali nona. Kau lebih cantik jika menyeringai seperti itu" goda Draco.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Kali ini Hermione tersenyum bukan menyeringai lalu ikut teman-teman yang lain membuat lelucon-lelucon.

"Apa kalian nanti ingin ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Ginny disela-sela tawa gelak teman-temanya.

"Ide yang bagus. Jam berapa Gin?" tanya Theo bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Sebelum kalian semua pindah-pindah asrama?" kata Ginny diikuti Harry dengan anggukan.

"Berangkat!" tukas Pansy gembira.

Mereka ber-9 cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makananya dan pergi dari _great hall_ menuju gerbang sekolah. Sungguh kombinasi yang tidak biasa 4 Gryffindor dan 5 Slytherin yang berjalan bersama menuju Hogsmeade. Dumbledore pasti tersenyum di kuburnya dan Voldemort mati membusuk di neraka. Harry dan Ginny di depan. Blaise dan Pansy dibelakangnya diikuti Daphne, Theo dan Ron lalu yang paling belakang Draco dan Hermione.

Menghilangkan kecanggungan yang aneh Draco mulai pembicaraan. "Hermione apa seragam Slytherinmu sudah kau ambil di Prof. Snape?" tanya Draco berbasa-basi.

"Tentu Draco. Aku sudah siap pindah asrama. Kemarin malam Pansy membantu membawakan seragam Slytherin ke kamarku sekalian membantuku membereskan baju-bajuku" kata Hermione ringan sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, Hermione sendiri merasa nyaman berbicara seperti ini dengan Draco meskipun agak canggung.

"Jadi kau sekamar dengan Pansy?" tanya Draco lagi menutupi kegugupanya. Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Dia pasti ditertawakan oleh leluhurnya dalam kubur karena gugup hanya dengan berhadapan dengan wanita.

"Tepat sekali. Semacam bertukar kamar dengan Daphne." Kata Hermione tersenyum melihat ke arah Draco.

"Hermione, kau tak perlu merasa risih ketika murid-murid Slytherin nantinya melihatmu dengan pandangan agak mesum karena pada dasarnya memang seperti itu" Draco menasehati lalu memelankan suaranya pada 4 kata terakhir seperti bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Tentunya sepertimu juga" kata Hermione menyeringai kembali.

"Hey! Aku tidak mesum!" protes Draco menyangkal sambil melotot lalu melihat nakal pada Hermione.

"Kau! Hentikan pandanganmu!" Hermione memukul Draco dengan buku tebal yang ia bawa dan Draco berlari lalu dikejar oleh Hermione. "Kembalilah musang pirang bodoh!" kata Hermione berteriak. "Kejar saja kalau bisa berang-berang" teriak Draco yang sudah lebih unggul dari Hermione.

7 orang lain yang ditinggal dibelakang menatap penuh arti kepada dua orang yang berlari-lari di depan. "Aku rasa memang mereka cocok. Ini pertanda alam demi celana kolor Merlin!" Pansy kembali memekik.

"Yah… semoga rencana kita berhasil" kata Ginny memandang ke arah orang-orang tersebut disambut anggukan dan seringai yang lebar.

••****••

"Musang aku lelah mengejarmu! Diamlah! Tunggu yang lain disini" kata Hermione menatap Draco dengan melotot horror dan ngos-ngosan.

"Salahmu sendiri berang-berang mengejarku. Atau memang kau suka mengerjarku? Kata Draco menatap pada mata Hazel milik Hermione sambil ngos-ngosan juga. Lalu menyeringai.

"Huh! Diamlah! Itu karena kau menatap mesum Draco" Hermione menatap Draco jengkel.

"Kan sudah kubilang pada dasarnya Slytherin memang begitu." Kata Draco meninggikan dagunya. "Memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Draco kembali menantang.

"Tentu tidak bodoh. Kalaupun Iya, pasti aku tidak menunjukanya pada banyak orang. Tidak sepertimu" Jawab Hermione ketus.

"Oh begitu? Berarti jika iya, kau melakukanya sendiri?" tanya Draco sadar Hermione sudah masuk perangkapnya. Lalu menyeringai.

Hermione yang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena keceplosan akhirnya memutar otak lagi untuk mencari alibi yang lebih berbobot. "Baiklah. Akan kuperjelas Draco. Aku tidak mesum seperti yang kau katakan!" kata Hermione lebih tenang.

"Memangnya aku tadi mengataimu mesum eh, Hermione?" Draco menyeringai kembali.

Hermione mengutuk dirinya sekali lagi. Betapa bodohnya lalu ia mengingat-ingat sebelumnya Draco hanya bertanya dan tidak memberi statement. "Terserah kau Draco" Kata Hermione sengit menyilangkan tanganya. Dan Draco tertawa disambut muka Hermione yang tambah cemberut.

"Mukamu lucu sekali ketika cemberut!" kata Draco mengelus pipi Hermione. Dan Hermione terdiam. Mereka menatap intens satu sama lain. Dan tak sadar teman-temanya sudah berada di sebelahnya lagi.

"Menikmati momen Draco?" kata Theo memecah keheningan. Hermione dan Draco melepaskan satu sama lain dan muka Hermione memerah seketika. Teman-temanya lalu tertawa melihat dua orang yang salah tingkah tersebut.

"Hey kalian diamlah! Itu tidak lucu" kata Draco kepada 7 orang itu ditambah death glare. Dan mereka semua terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang ke Three Broom Stick? Aku sudah lapar lagi" kata Ron memecah keheningan.

"Kau menjijikan Ron!" kata Pansy dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kau lihatkan Ron. Bukan Cuma aku saja yang menganggap kau menjijikan. Lihatlah makananmu sudah segunung tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah lapar" sahut Ginny.

"Ugh oke-oke ayo masuk" kata Daphne tak ingin terjadi pertengkaran saudara mereka lalu masuk mengambil meja paling panjang.

••****••

Madam Rosmerta yang cantik mendatangi meja mereka dan mengernyit melihat kombinasi aneh dari costomer di depanya. Harry menatap Madam Rosmerta singkat dan seakan mengerti ia pun menyodorkan menu. "Mau apa kids?" tanyanya seramah mungkin.

"7 Butterbeer dan 5 Pastel labu please?" jawab Hermione.

"Oh 2 Firewhiskey please?" kata Blaise melihat teman-temanya meminta persetujuan dan teman-temanya hanya mendengus sudah mengetahui maksud Blaise.

"Alright. Tunggu sebentar ku ambilkan." Kata Madam Rosmerta kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan.

Gryffindor dan Slytherin itun pun bercengkrama seperti teman lama. Draco dan Hermione pun terlihat semakin akrab dan saling mengejek dengan maksud bercanda. Tidak ada lagi sebutan darah lumpur yang menghantui Hermione. Semua tertawa seperti tidak ada beban.

"Guys aku punya bocoran sesuatu. Ini titipan dari Professor McGonagall tadi malam mengirimiku dan Parvati surat melalui burung hantu." Kata Theo bersemangat. "seminggu kedepan kita bebas pelajaran! Katanya untuk beradaptasi di asrama yang baru" Ron membelalak antusias. Semuanya bersukacita bertepuk tangan sampai Hermione–

"APA? Lalu essay Transfigurasi sepanjang 1 meter 10 inches? Grafik Arithmancy? Terjemahan Rune Kuno?" kata Hermione frustasi sambil terus menyebutkan tugas-tugas yang sekarang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Woahh… Easy Hermione. Kau terlihat seperti berang-berang kesurupan. Sudahalah simpan dulu tugasmu itu lalu bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Aku yakin tugasmu sudah selesai semua untuk minggu depan?" kata Draco mengangkat alisnya disambut gelak tawa yang lain.

"Dengarkan Draco Hermione, kau memang mirip berang-berang kesurupan jika sudah berhadapan dengan tugas" kata Ron sambil tertawa.

"Huh.. terserah kau ron." Kata Hermione kesal.

"Tak apalah Hermione. Mungkin kita bisa menyusun agenda kegiatan Slytherin untuk 1 minggu kedepan? tentu kalian semua bisa datang ke Slytherin sebagai undangan khusus" kata Pansy girang menatap Hermione lalu melihat semuanya.

" _That would be a pleasant invitation Pans_ " kata Ginny diikuti anggukan Harry.

"Whoops! Kurasa sudah waktunya kembali Guys, sekarang sudah jam setengah Sembilan. _Better get prepared_ " kata Blaise ditengah-tengah tawa teman-temanya.

Semua mengeluarkan uangnya dan membayar sesuai pesananya. Kecuali Hermione yang tanganya ditahan oleh Draco "Biarkan aku mentraktirku my lady" kata Draco dengan nada bangsawan.

"Tak usah repot-repot Draco" kata Hermione menatap mata abu-abu Draco kembali.

"Please this time Mione?" kata Draco memelas.

"Oh baiklah" kata Hermione tersenyum.

Sekeluarnya mereka dari Three Broom Sticks, Draco menggandeng Hermione. Hermione yang terkejut hanya bisa diam. Dan tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut sampai disekolah. Draco kembali menatap Hermione. "Beritahu lewat patronusmu jika kau sudah siap Mione? Nanti kau akan kujemput dan kuantar ke Slytherin" kata Draco tersenyum.

Hermione yang salah tingkah tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mereka berpisah jalan dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing untuk berbenah.

••****••

"Gin. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau menatap Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil mengemas beberapa barang yang tersisa lalu memasukanya pada tas manik kecilnya yang sudah dimantrai mantra perluasan tak terdeteksi.

"Aku merasa nyaman dan hangat lalu membuatku yakin ia orang yang tepat. Memangnya ada apa mione?" tanya Ginny setengah berharap.

"Taka pa Gin. Apa Harry dan Ron sudah siap di pintu ruang rekreasi?" tanya Hermione

"Kelihatanya sudah. Ayo turun." Kata Ginny menyeret koper milik Hermione dan turun ke ruang rekreasi.

"Okay boys, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Ginny mengerling ke arah Harry dan menatap Ron mencela.

"Ready" jawab Harry dan Ron bebarengan.

 _Expecto Patronum_! Kata Hermione mebisikan sesuatu pada berang-berangnya untuk dikirim ke Draco. "Ada apa Mione? Apa sekarang sedang dalam bahaya?" tanya Harry instingnya mulai bekerja.

"Oh tidak Harry tenanglah. Aku hanya memanggil Draco. Ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya ketika aku sudah siap" cerocos Hermione dengan senyum mengembang.

Tak lama dari itu Draco, Pansy dan Daphne datang ke Gryffindor. Mereka lalu membantu Daphne menaikan kopernya dibantu Ginny dan Hermione menjelaskan letak tempat tidur dan letak kamar mandi.

Setelah itu Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Harry dan Ron keluar dari Gryffindor. Mereka mengantar Harry ke Ravenclaw dan Ron ke Hufflepuff meninggalkan mereka disana dan berjanji nanti malam seusai makan siang bersama asrama masing-masing mereka akan berkumpul di meja Slytherin. Tersisa Hermione yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Slytherin. Kopernya yang berat diseret oleh Draco dan Hermione berbincang-bincang masalah perawatan kulit dengan sisik naga bersama Pansy, Ginny dan Daphne. Akhirnya mereka sampai di asrama Slytherin.

"Basilisk tail" kata Draco pelan, perlahan tembok kosong tersebut mengayun terbuka dan sampailah mereka di Slytherin.

Draco tetap bersikeras membawa koper Hermione sampai di depan kamar perempuan. Lalu si pemilik koper menyeret masuk kamarnya bersama Pansy, Ginny dan Daphne. Meninggalkan Draco yang kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan duduk bersama Blaise dan Theo di depan perapian.

"Akhirnya mimpimu menjadi kenyataan Drake" kata Blaise menyeringai.

"Mimpi apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco masih memandangi perapian.

"Sudahlah mate akhiri saja sandirwaramu. Aku dan Blaise tau kau sudah menyukai Hermione sejak kau pertama kali melihatnya di kereta saat tingkat 1 bukan?" tanya Theo sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Aku bersyukur akhirnya pengorbananku untuk melihat bintang jatuh Hogwarts yang dikabarkan punya kekuatan magis jika dilihat dari bukit dekat pondok Hagrid terkabulkan." Kata Draco tersenyum

"Akhirnya sejak dulu kau menunggu bintang jatuh itu. Mengabulkanmu bahkan setiap malam sejak kau melihatnya, kau menyelinap keluar kastil." Kata Theo kembali terkekeh.

"Always" kata Draco tersenyum

Dari sudut ruangan ternyata ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan gigi bergemeletuk dan mata berkilat penuh amarah berkata "Draco, kau tidak akan semudah itu lolos dariku dan pergi bersama _mudblood_ itu. Aku yang ditakdirkan untukmu sejak kita lahir" Astoria Greengrass adik Daphne Greengrass menggeram dan menutup dirinya dibalik buku.

••****••

"Baiklah sudah beres Thanks Guys." kata Hermione kembali mencermati struktur kasur dan tempat penyimpananya.

"Baiklah ayo sekarang turun. Aku sudah lapar" kata Daphne

"Ayo!" kata Ginny dan Pansy serempak.

3 pria yang berbincang ringan mengikuti 4 wanita yang sekarang hendak turun ke _great hall_ dengan santai. Lalu menjemput Harry dan Ron yang berbeda asrama. Astaga merlin pun tak mungkin percaya mereka akhirnya bisa kompak. Bahkan setelah pertandingan Quidditch lalu yang membuat Gryffindor kalah. Sesampainya mereka di _great hall_ , mereka langsung berpencar Ginny dan Daphne ke Gryffindor, Harry ke Ravenclaw, Ron ke Hufflepuff dan Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Blaise dan Theo ke Slytherin. Tak lama kemudian setelah makan siang berakhir, Harry, Ron disusul Ginny dan Daphne duduk di meja Slytherin dan saling menanyakan keadaan bagaimana mereka di asrama yang baru. So far, mereka merasa fine dengan perlakuan dari para murid lama yang mendiami asrama itu.

Lama mereka berbincang tak terasa sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore waktu minum teh. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan sambil minum teh dan makan biscuit mengakrabkan satu sama lain. Tak lama Astoria Greengrass datang dengan mata menatap hina pada Hermione lalu memanggil Daphne.

"Daph, kita butuh bicara" nadanya dingin.

"Baiklah Tori." Sambil memberi tatapan permisi pada teman-temanya.

Astoria menarik baju kakaknya Daphne keluar _great hall_. "Apa maksudmu mendekati Hermione mudblood sialan yang mencuri Draco dariku?" tanya Astoria tajam.

"Jangan berani-berani memanggil Hermione dengan nama _Mudblood_ tori. Terbukalah menerima keadaan. Draco tak menyukaimu." Kata Daphne tak kalah tajam.

"Tunggu saja Daph. Kita lihat siapa yang menang." Kata Astoria menyeringai penuh amarah.

"Kuperingatkan kau Astoria. Jangan mendekati Hermione". Kata Daphne meninggalkan Astoria dengan mata berair.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempatnya tadi. "Maaf lama menunggu" katanya tersenyum.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara tadi Daph? Dia menatapku dengan dingin" tanya Hermione penuh selidik.

"Biarkan saja. Dia hanya jealous karena sekarang Draco dekat denganmu" senyuman nakal Daphne membuat semua tertawa.

Hermione mendengus kesal dan tak berniat melanjutkan pertanyaan lainya karena berpotensi diledek habis-habisan dengan teman-temanya.

-TBC-

 **Review lainya masih ditunggu ya guys! Thank You for reading. XO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

 **AKU SUDAH GILA**

 **Chapter 5: Kejahatan Astoria Yang Pertama**

* * *

Malam itu setelah mereka bercanda di Great hall, tepat jam 7 semuanya kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Hermione kembali ke Slytherin dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk keesokan harinya. Tiba-tiba Pansy kembali dari kamar mandi sambil masih menenteng handuk.

"Heyyy apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Pansy heran melihat Hermione yang kelewat rajin.

"Membereskan buku untuk besok pans dan oh tentu saja menyiapkan seragam hijau kesayangan baruku" sambil tersenyum pada Pansy.

"Mione apa kau lupa minggu besok libur untuk pengakraban tahun ketujuh? Bukankah McGonagall tadi sudah mengumumkanya secara resmi?" tanya Pansy sambil menjemur handuknya

"OH ASTAGA AKU LUPA!" Jerit Hermione tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sih kebanyakan pacaran dengan Draco" senyum Pansy dengan jahil.

"Apa aku ti –" kata Hermione belum sempat diselesaikan

"Kau dari tadi menggoda dan digoda Mione sudahlah memang dia Our Slytherin Prince hahaha!" kata Pansy sambil menerawang masalalu dimana ia sangat mengaggungkan Draco.

"Sudahlah Pans" pukul Hermione di lengan kiri Pansy.

" _Gottcha_ " kata Pansy sambil memetic jarinya.

Tak merasa ada yang mengintip dibalik pintu, mereka pun tertidur.

••****••

"Baiklah Astoria, teguhkanlah dirimu" kata Astoria pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang jam dinding Slytherin telah menunjukan waktu 02.30. Astoria sengaja menunggu semua murid tertidur barulah ia melancarkan aksinya. Ia keluar dari _Dungeon_ Slytherin lalu menuju ke lantai 5 tempat kamar kebutuhan. Meskipun sudah jam segitu dan kastil terasa dingin, Ia tak gentar. Beberapa kali menengok kanan dan kiri jikalau melihat Filch dan kucingnya Mrs. Norris, sampailah ia di depan kamar kebutuhan. Ia langsung masuk kedalam situ dan berpikir apakah kemungkinan berhasilnya banyak? Menurut buku cerita muggle yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan Hogwarts, Snow White akan dibangunkan oleh pangeranya dengan ciuman. Pikirnya seorang Draco Malfoy yang playboy tidak akan mungkin mempunyai cinta sejati. Cinta sejati pria itu tentu saja orang yang dijodohkan pada dirinya yaitu Astoria sendiri. Yap, cinta sejati karena perjodohan. Ia lalu memetik beberapa buah Strawberry (Hermione lebih suka Strawberry daripada Apel) dan memberinya racun. Setelah semuanya rapi, ia melirik jam dinding di ruang kebutuhan dan sudah menunjukan pukul 04.50 yang sebentar lagi banyak anak yang sudah bangun. Ia pun bergegas kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Berjingkat-jingkat di kamar anak perempuan dan menaruh sekeranjang penuh Strawberry yang berwarna merah yang benar-benar merah sehingga sangat menggiurkan untuk dimakan di meja depan kasur Hermione. Lalu keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Dari mana saja kau Astoria?" tanya sebuah suara dari dalam kamarnya yang masih gelap.

"Ugh, a – aku tadi keluar ke toilet Daph. Ada apa?" Jawab Astoria.

"Jangan bodoh adik kecil, kukira aku tidak tahu kau berada di luar kamar semalaman?" tanya Daphne masih dengan santai.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi Astoria. "Perasaanmu saja mungkin Daph." Jawab Astoria gugup yang ketara sekali.

"Asal kau tahu Tori, jika sesuatu terjadi, terutama pada Hermione, kau yang pertama kucari. Pikirkanlah nasib Father dan nasibmu sendiri." Kata Daphne menasehati adiknya sekaligus mengancamnya.

"Aku tak berbuat apapun Daph" kata Astoria mulai naik kasurnya.

"Lihat saja nanti" kata Daphne dengan santai.

Astoria tidak menjawab. Tapi separuh dari dirinya mulai berpikir apa benar ini merupakan tindakan yang benar? Apa ia tidak memikirkan nasibnya sendiri dan nasib ayahnya akan semakin memburuk setelah semua orang tahu bahwa ia yang meracuni Hermione, terutama Draco pria impianya. Seperempat dirinya berharap Hermione yang cerdas akan membuang Strawberry yang merahnya tidak wajar seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, seperempat dari dirinya tak acuh dan tetap bersikukuh bahwa itu cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan Draco kembali. Semakin larut pikiranya, semakin ia terbawa mimpi.

Yap Daphne kembali untuk beberapa hari ke asrama lamamya di Slyterin karena kamarnya yang di Gryffindor sedang diperbaiki. Ginny sendiri mengungsi ke tempat Lavender Brown. Beruntung karena setidaknya Daphne bisa mengawasi adiknya.

••****••

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00, waktunya Princess (Gryffindor) Slytherin kita untuk bangun. Ia langsung mencium aroma yang lezat dan fresh. Cahaya matahari menembus danau hitam dan memberi sedikit penerangan pagi itu. Dilihatnya sekeranjang penuh berisi Strawberry yang sangat cantik dan harum. Dilihatnya juga sepucuk surat berwarna putih gading dengan ikatan pita warna hijau.

 _Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _Selamat datang di Slytherin, aku selaku pengagum rahasiamu ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah selamat datang padamu dan ingin membuatmu kembali merasa berada di rumah. Semoga Strawberry ini mengingatkanmu pada Asramamu yang terdahulu, Gryffindor. Selamat menikmatinya Princess._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your secret admirer._

Hermione termenung sejenak. Setelah jatuhnya kepala botak Voldemort, dunia sihir seakan-akan berubah. Mulai dari cara mantan musuhnya memperlakukanya selayaknya kawan lama tapi juga banyak yang berubah. Karena setahu dia, tidak ada Slytherin yang ramah terhadapnya selain Daphne pada jaman dahulu. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu Strawberry yang paling atas. Tiba-tiba Pansy dikasur sebelahnya memekik dengan gembira.

" _Good morning sunshine, let the world says hello_!" kata Pansy sambil melenturkan otot-ototnya dan menguap.

"Morning Pans!" kata Hermione hendak melahap Strawberrynya itu.

"Oitt! Tunggu dulu. Apa itu? Kenapa bisa ada Strawberry yang begitu merah di kamar ini. Jangan dimakan dulu!" Tanya Pansy tiba-tiba penuh selidik. Hermione jadi tidak jadi melahap Strawberrynya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Pans. Saat aku bangun, keranjang ini sudah berada disini. Ini bacalah!" sambil melempar surat yang disandingkan disebelah keranjangnya tadi.

Sambil teliti membacanya, sepemikiran Pansy, tidak ada yang terlalu menggemari Hermione sampai seperti ini selain Draco. Dan ini merupakan tulisan tangan yang familiar sekali. Lagian cara penulisanya bukan seperti Malfoy. Kalaupun ini Draco yang mengirim, kenapa ia menggunakan cara yang akan menjatuhkan harga diri Malfoy-nya. Seperti menggunakan kata-kata "Penggemar Rahasia" sungguh tidak macho. Lalu Pansy bangkit dari kasurnya dengan wajah penuh pemikiran untuk waktu sepagi ini. Hermione yang tidak jadi memakan Strawberrynya ikut berpikir. Apa separah ini sampai ada yang mau mengerjainya dipagi hari?

"Mione apakah kau penggemar Strawberry?" Tanya Pansy penuh selidik

" _Well yeah, I was born to be one of it_." Kata Hermione yang masih duduk di kasurnya.

"Siapa saja yang mengetahui tentang ini?" tanya Pansy lagi.

"teman-teman dekatku seperti Harry, Ron dan Ginny dan mungkin masih banyak lagi karena aku selalu memulai dan mengakhiri makanku dengan strawberry" Jawab Hermione yang bingung dan masih memegang Strawberrynya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat yang semerah ini?" tanya Pansy.

"sepertinya belum" jawab Hermione berpikir.

"Bahkan di muggle world sekalipun?" mantap Pansy.

" _I'm pretty sure about it_." Jawab Hermione lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengetesnya dulu apakah berbahaya untuk dimakan atau tidak" kata Pansy sambil menggumamkan beberapa mantra. Dan well, Strawberrynya berubah warna menjadi biru. Sepertinya Strawberry tori tidak berhasil kali ini.

" _Damn it Hermione_! _It turned to blue_ " kata Pansy dengan menjerit.

" _It looks like it has been poisoned?_ " tanya Hermione meyakinkan. Bahkan dia jadi bodoh ketika melihat sekeranjang Strawberry.

"tak ada kemungkinan lain Hermione." Kata Pansy putus asa.

"Baiklah pans terima kasih karena menyelamatkanku untung saja ada kau, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah mati bahkan pada _my first bite_ " kata Hermione sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Pansy.

"itulah gunanya teman kan Mione?" jawab Pansy membalas senyum Hermione. " _So_ , mau kau apakan Strawberry beracun ini?" sambil memandang nista pada Strawberry-Strawberry tersebut.

"Akan kusimpan dahulu mungkin kita bisa menyelidikinya sendiri jangan beritahu yang lain dulu ya Pans aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan. _At least_ di minggu pertamaku pindah ke Slytherin" sambil menyeringai.

"Kau sudah seperti Draco saja" tawa Pansy. "Baiklah aku akan menyimpanya di temapatku menyimpan barang-barang rahasiaku. Strawberry beserta suratnya. Hanya aku yang tahu tempat menyimpanya." Kata Pansy mantap.

"Ok Pans terima kasih sekali lagi." Kata Hermione sambil bersyukur. "setelah sarapan akankah kita selidiki lagi?" tanya Hermione.

"baiklah itu terdengar bagus" kata Pansy.

"Ayo mandi dahulu sebelum kedahuluan orang lain!" ajak Hermione

"Berangkat!" jawab Pansy menyahut handuknya.

••****••

"Well-well, jubah baru _lady_? _You look stunning wearing it_." Kata Draco yang baru keluar dari kamar pria masih dengan piyamanya (Baca: celana training berwarna hijau abu-abu dan tanpa atasan).

Hermione yang baru keluar dari kamar perempuan setelah berdandan dan tidak terbiasa melihat badan Draco melongo sesaat lalu kembali pada kesadaranya dan melotot tajam pada Draco.

"Kau salting eh? Ini gunanya olah raga Mione" kata Draco menyeringai. "Untuk membuatmu lebih terlihat seksi" katanya sambil membisikannya di telinga Hermione. Terasa panas di tengkuk belakang Hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak Draco, Badanmu belum ada apa-apanya" kata Hermione melotot tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hermione. Tutup mulutmu itu jangan melongo lagi. Kau memang lucu berang-berang" kata Draco tertawa pelan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Hermione memang melongo bahkan saat ia melotot pada Draco. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena terlihat bodoh. 1-0 untuk Draco. Pagi pertamanya di Slytherin sangatlah, Absurd.

••****••

Great hall sudah terisi banyak murid. Hermione, Pansy dan Daphne melangkah menuju meja Slytherin dan duduk di depan Draco, Blaise dan Theo.

" _Morning, love_ " kata Blaise pada Pansy.

" _Morning too dear_ " kata Pansy balik pada Blaise kekasihnya.

" _Morning my dear beaver_ " kata Draco sambil menjawil dagu Hermione.

" _Morning ferret_ " kata Hermione dingin.

"Woah, apa yang terjadi mate?" tanya Theo kebingungan.

"Dia melongo melihatku tanpa atasan, Theo. Dan dia marah karena melongonya tertangkap basah olehku. Kau terpesona kan dear?" Kata Draco penuh kemenangan.

"Siapa bilang aku terpesona Draco. Dan jangan panggil aku Dear lagi!" kata Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sambil mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan selai strawberry.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak" kata Draco sambil menatap mata Hazel itu. Sukses dibuatnya salah tingkah, semua disitu tertawa. Muka Hermione memerah dan untungnya Ginny datang.

"Pagi guys, apa yang terjadi disini? _Did I miss something_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"biasalah urusan rumah tangga mereka" kata Daphne sambil tertawa.

"sudah kubilang kau cepatlah menikah!" kata Ginny pada Hermione yang merasa semakin terpojokan.

"Ginevra Weasley! Aku masih ingin belajar bukanya menikah!" kata Hermione melotot.

"Menikahlah dengan buku-buku itu Mione. Atau kau bisa menikah denganku saja!" seru Draco terdengar sepenjuru great hall dan semuanya bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siul genit. Hermione semakin melotot dan tak sampai satu menit, _her squad_ sudah berkumpul disitu mengelilingi Hermione.

"Siapa yang akan menikah disini?" tanya Harry menggoda.

"Sudahlah guys lihatlah dia! Lama-lama bolamatanya keluar dan tidak bisa belajar lagi. Ya kan Mione?" kata Pansy berusaha menenangkan

"betul sekali Pans." Gerutu Hermione.

"Okay, bagaimana kalau kita _chillin'_ di asrama ketua murid saja setelah ini? Tawar Theo pada yang lain.

"Ide yang menarik. Tapi apakah Parvati oke?" tanya Ron.

"Sebentar akan kutanyakan." Kata Theo berlari ke arah Patil bersaudara yang sedang duduk menyantap makananya di meja Gryffindor. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Theo kembali ke meja Slytherin dan berkata bahwa Patil bersaudara akan pergi membeli beberapa perlengkapan di Hogsmeade. Jadi asrama ketua murid akan kosong sampai malam nanti.

"Baiklah. Menuju asrama ketua murid" ajak Theo memimpin jalan. Dan yang lain mengekor. Di belakang, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy dan Daphne berbincang-bincang. Lalu sampailah pada ruang ketua murid. Ukuranya sama dengan asrama pada umumnya.

"Hei! Bukankah ini terlalu besar untuk 2 orang saja" sahut Ron.

"Ini sungguh tak adil!" kata Blaise.

"mungkin karena tanggung jawab mereka lebih besar makanya ruanganya harus lebih besar juga (?)" timpal Harry setengah bijak setengah bingung.

" _Privilege_ " jawab Theo singkat dan menyeringai. "Silahkan duduk guys" katanya lagi.

Mereka lalu berbincang banyak hal dari hal yang ini sampai yang itu. Pansy meminta izin untuk bercerita tentang kejadian pagi itu pada Ginny dan Daphne. Hermione mengiyakan dan Pansy bercerita panjang lebar.

"Apakah itu benar Mione?" tanya Ginny pada Hermione.

"tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Pansy" kata Hemione.

"Kalau begitu kita kudu was-was" kata Ginny bersemangat disambut anggukan dari Daphne, Hermione dan Pansy.

••****••

Malamnya, ketika semua kembali ke astrama dan kamar masing-masing, Daphne memandang adiknya dan membanting pintu. Ia memandang buas pada Astoria.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN ASTORIA!" bentak Daphne langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Astoria manja merasa Daphne belum tahu.

"STRAWBERRY MURAHAN ITU? APA KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK TAHU? MANA HARGA DIRI YANG KAU SEBUT BANGSAWAN ITU ASTORIA!" bentak Daphne frustasi.

"S – Strawberry Daph?" Tanya Astoria tetap bersikukuh dan menyembunyikan kegugupanya.

"AKU SUDAH BERKATA BERKALI-KALI PADAMU! DRACO HANYA MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ADIKNYA. TIDAK LEBIH. MULAI SEKARANG MENYINGKIRLAH DARI HADAPAN HERMIONE! PEDULIKANLAH NASIB FATHER DAN NASIBMU SENDIRI! AKU BERHARAP KAU TIDAK MEMPERKERUH SUASANA!" bentak Daphne lagi.

Astoria seketika membeku ditempat, lemas. "Maafkan aku Daph. Aku akan berusaha mengontrol diriku" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Good. Ku anggap itu sebagai janjimu Tori. Aku tidak memberitahu mereka tetang kau tadi malam. aku hanya diam saja. Kau dalam bahaya jika Draco sampai mengetahui hal ini. Aku berusaha membantumu sebagai saudara. Tapi jika kelewatan lagi, aku tidak dapat menjamin keselamatanmu Tori." Kata Daphne mulai melunak pada adiknya.

"Baiklah Daph. Aku minta maaf." Kata Astoria sambil menunduk. Dalam hatinya ia masih mempertimbangkan kata-katanya dan masih mencari cara lain yang tidak terlalu ketara apalagi jika sampai Daphne tau.

"Istirahatlah" kata Daphne.

-TBC-

* * *

 **PPA:**

 **Hai guys! Sorry telah menggantung kalian selama ± 5 bloody bulan lol karena tugas sekolah yang berjibun. Well, malam ini kubayar dengan ngelembur. SO GUYS, DO NOT HATE ME!. Btw, Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, semoga di bulan yang bahagia ini dan seterusnya kalihan dilimpahi berkah, kesehatan dan rejeki (salah satunya updatean fic ini lol) kuusahakan besok aku bisa upload lagi hehe. SELAMAT BERLIBUR wkwkkw peace out!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

 **AKU SUDAH GILA**

 **Chapter 6: Flashbacks**

* * *

 **-Flashback ON-**

Aku mendengar Father membuat Howler. Isinya terlihat seperti makian untuk keluarga Greengrass. Apalagi yang terjadi setelah ini. Aku sungguh pusing hanya dengan mendengarkan hal-hal tersebut. Tapi apa aku tidak salah dengar? Father menyebutkan bahwa Ia membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Greengrass paling kecil? _My life never been more greatful_. Aku di kamarku memutuskan untuk mendengar sisa howler father yang akan dikirimkan ke Greengrass manor. Ternyata Miguel Greengrass ayah Daphne menghianati Father. Sungguh klasik sekali. Tapi toh hubungan pertemananku dengan Daphne dan Astoria masih akan bagus setelah ini. Aku langsung meng-owl Daphne dan bertanya apa ia dan tori baik-baik saja setelah Howler itu sampai di Greengrass manor. Cepat sekali ada balasan yang ditulis oleh Daphne.

 **Dear Draco,** ** _I'm Fine_** **. Tetapi tori menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kau tau lah dia sedikit terobsesi padamu. Dan mendengar tentang pembatalan pertunangan yang sudah jadi impianya ini seakan-akan membunuhnya. Dia menangis melengking disebelahku sekarang. Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa kau tetap menjadikan dia sebagai adik perempuanmu tapi aku rasa itu belum cukup untuk dia. Baiklah jangan khawatirkan kami. Semoga kau mendapat pengganti yang baik Draco. Sampai jumpa di sekolah.**

 **DG**

Begitu kira-kira aku membaca surat balasan yang dikirimkan oleh Daphne. ' _poor tori_ ' batinku. Tapi entah mengapa aku berfirasat bahwa pembatalan tunangan ini akan berujung baik. Bagiku sendiri maupun bagi Astoria.

 **-Flashback Off-**

••****••

Tim lama Gryffindor terlihat berlatih untuk pertandingan sabtu nanti melawan Hufflepuff. Ron terlihat sangsi sekali dalam melawan asrama barunya. Tapi Daphne berkata padanya waktu sarapan pagi tadi bahwa bolehlah dua-duanya menang maupun kalah. Toh kau tetap di pihak yang menang. Disambut anggukan dari Ron. Ia setuju dengan Daphne. Yang lain hanya menonton disamping lapangan. Draco sekarang terlihat menempel terus dengan Hermione. Meleka entahlah terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Mione, berhentilah membaca buku terus kau terlihat seperti berang-berang peliharaan Einstein" kata Draco pada Hermione yang tengah membaca.

"Terserah apa katamu Draco aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat" kata Hermione sambil kembali membaca. Draco terlihat mendengus dan menatap ke lapangan lagi.

 **-Flashback ON-**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 sore, saatnya keluarga Malfoy untuk makan malam. Saat mereka menunggu peri rumah untuk menghidangkan makanan bagi mereka, Draco memulai pembicaraan di tengah keluarga bangsawan ini.

"Father, Aku tadi siang mendengarmu membuat howler untuk keluarga Greengrass. Apa aku tidak salah dengar di bagian 'Aku akan memutuskan pertunangan Draco'?"

"Tidak son, kau tidak salah dengar. Memang seperti itu yang kau dengar." Kata Lucius sambil memandang anaknya dengan muka datar. "Miguel dan aku sudah berbisnis semenjak aku dan ibumu dipertemukan. Jadi sudah cukup lama sekali. Aku menghormatinya sebagai kawan lama. Maka meskipun perusahaan kita merugi sampai Milyaran Galeon aku tidak akan menuntutnya sampai jalur hukum. Tapi dengan memutuskan perjodohan yang sebenarnya tak kau sukai dengan anaknya yang terobsesi denganmu, aku kira itu sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran untuk keluarga Greengrass." Papar Lucius panjang lebar.

"Lalu dengan siapa sekarang aku dijodohkan" kata Draco malas mengingat adanya perjodohan.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya Dear." Narcissa angkat bicara. "Kami sudah mendiskusikan kira-kira siapa yang akan kami coba jodohkan padamu. Mengingat tak banyak keluarga Pure blood yang tersisa" lanjutnya lagi. Mendengar kata pureblood Draco mendengus sebal.

"Boleh aku tau siapa itu Mother dan Father?" tanya Draco sopan melihat orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Draco sudah muak dengan perjodohan tapi toh dia mempunyai perasaan juga pada orang yang tak mungkin memilihnya. Ya kalian tahu lah. Jadi dia menyerah dan memilih untuk mendengarkan orang tuanya.

"Ah! Makanan sudah datang. Mari makan dahulu" kata Narcissa pada seluruh anggota keluarga itu. Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Draco berandai-andai seandainya wanita yang dipilihkan orang tuanya adalah Hermione, ia lalu tertawa pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat menyedihkan.

 **-Flashback Off-**

Semuanya sudah berkumpul lagi di meja Slytherin setelah latihan quidditch yang melelahkan. Pembicaraan semakin kasual dari hari-ke hari. Draco melirik kea rah Harry yang disambut anggukan oleh pemuda berkacamata bulat itu.

"Hei semuanya. Saat liburan natal, apa kalian semua mau menginap di manorku?" tawar Draco pada semuanya.

" _Sure Draco! That would be a pleasant invitation_ " kata Harry disambut anggukan antusias dari yang lain.

"Oke. Jadi setelah dari Hogwarts kita langsung ke rumahmu mate?" tanya Ron yang sekarang sudah mulai memanggil pria-pria Slytherin itu dengan sebutan 'mate'.

"Tentu Ron. Apa semuanya ikut?" tanya Draco pada semuanya.

"I'm in!" seru orang-orang disana dan sepertinya ada yang tidak paham apa yang terjadi disini. Hermione masih saja membaca buku. Lalu ia disenggol oleh Ginny.

"Oi Mione! Kau ikut tidak" tanya Ginny pada Hermione yang akhirnya pecah konsentrasi.

"Kemana Gin?" tanya Hermione tampak bodoh. Draco membuat palm face dan yang lain tertawa.

"Natal ini kami semua akan berlibur ke Malfoy manor! Apa aku ikut? Ginny melotot pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kalian semua ikut, aku ikut" kata Hermione kembali pada bukunya.

"Good, apa saja yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Theo menyeluruh.

"Quidditch" seru Blaise yang disambut anggukan banyak orang disitu.

"Ide lain mungkin?" Theo menanyakan lagi.

"Menanam bunga dan membaca" asal Hermione yang disambut dengusan sana sini.

"Kau cocok dengan Ibuku Mione" Draco tertawa disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

"Well, kita bisa mutar-mutar di desa daerah manor." Kata Draco.

"Ok rencana kita Fix jangan lupa sapu kalian" kata Theo menutup rapat kecil ini.

••****••

 **-Flashback On-**

"Kau tahu tentang keluarga Orlobovszky, Draco?" tanya ibunya.

"Belum Mother, Apa kalian akan menjodohkanku dengan orang yang kalian sebut Orlobovszky ini?" tanya Draco pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Mother yakin kau suka sekali dengan yang ini Draco." Kata ibunya.

"Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan wanita ini?" tanya Draco kembali pada orang tuanya.

"Oh dear, kau sudah bertemunya hampir diseluruh hidupmu" kata ibunya

"Well, Draco mungkin ini terdengar agak gila. kau tau tak banyak perempuan muda pure blood yang tersisa di Inggris sampai Father harus mengontak teman lama Richardius Orlobovszky yang menikah dengan Irena Calthoviev bangsawan pureblood Rusia yang sekarang meninggalkan dunia sihir karena mereka tidak ingin terlibat jaringan Dark Lord yang mulai melirik Rusia. Keluarga Orlobovszky merupakan keluarga pureblood yang sama tuanya dengan Malfoy."

"Lalu?" tanya Draco mati penasaran karena ibunya berkata ia telah bertemu wanita ini sebelumnya.

"Dan anaknya ternyata bersekolah di Hogwarts, Angkatanmu." Kata ibunya.

Draco menahan nafas. "Apa benar itu—" katanya terputus dan rasanya tercekat. Mencoba mencari nama muggle-born atau half-blood wanita lain selain Hermione di Angkatanya. Tapi Nihil. Yang lain adalah pria.

"Benar son. Hermione yang selama ini kau kenal bukanlah Hermione Granger. Melainkan Hermione Orlobovszky. Ayahnya sepakat untuk menjodohkan kau dan Hermione. Mereka juga akan segera kembali ke Orlobovszky Manor yang berada di Rusia"

"Janggut Merlin! Apa Hermione tahu mengenai hal ini" tanya Draco mati shock.

"untuk itu sepertinya belum. Father juga tidak yakin apakah dia juga tahu mengenai dirinya yang merupakan pureblood. Father akan coba mengontak Richardius lagi." kata ayahnya.

"Merlin Sake!" Draco masih kaget bukan kepalang.

"Mother tahu dear kau menyukainya sejak kau pulang musim panas pertama. Dari caramu membicarakan dia yang muggle-born, mempermasalahkan nilainya yang berada di atasmu, dan sebagainya" kata Narcissa pada anaknya.

"Baiklah aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada kalian. Semoga perjodohan ini membuahkan hasil." Kata Draco masih tak percaya tentang takdirnya.

"Tidurlah son, besok kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts" kata Lucius kembali berpikir.

"Baiklah Father. Mother" Draco kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk dan dia segera memberitahu Blaise dan Theo menggunakan Owl. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup menunggu sampai besok. Akhirnya keinginanya terkabul walau dengan cara yang tidak umum seperti ini. Bahagia yang ia rasakan tidak dapat dijelaskan. Ia juga harus mulai menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Hermione dengan perlahan juga teman-temanya.

 **-Flashback Off-**

-TBC-

* * *

 **Big sorry again baru bisa update soalnya kemarin aku sakit hehe. sekarang sudah sembuh sih untuk gak sampe opname hiks hiks. oke keep Review yaa Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

 **AKU SUDAH GILA**

 **Chapter 7: Tea Time**

Hari ke-3 libur pengakraban diri mereka. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, dan Pansyduduk-duduk di tepi danau hitam menerawang masing-masing diam merenung dan menikmati semilir hembusan angina sore di Hogwarts tercinta. Tanpa sepatah kata yang menjadi pembicaraan ataupun candatawa mereka, Hermione menyender di bahu Draco. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Draco yang meningkat. Lalu ia manatap wajah Draco dan berkata dengan pelan "Kau pirang dan klimis seperti ferret yang habis mandi dan belum mengeringkan bulu" kata-kata yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka ber-delapan. Draco yang mengeryit membalas tatapan Hermione yang tak bisa diartikan lalu menjawab "Kau coklat dan mengembang seperti berang-berang yang habis mandi dan sudah mengeringkan bulu" lalu menyeringai. "Kalian aneh sekali sudah resmikan saja status kalian itu" celoteh Blaise yang tidur-tidur manja pada Pansy. Semua tertawa dan mulai ada pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang tidak penting.

Di sisi lain, Theo yang tadi dipanggil oleh Professor Snape perkara tugas essay ramuan baru saja hendak melangkah kaki ke arah danau hitam tempat teman-temanya berkumpul. Sampai pada suatu lorong kosong penghubung dua gedung terdengar Astoria yang sedang bergumam dengan satu notebook dan pena bulu ditanganya menerawang ke arah pondok Hagrid. Lalu terlihat menulis sesuatu. Penasaran Theo pun mendekat dan mendengarkan apa yang digumamkan Astoria. "Sedikit bubuk Asphodel dan 1 sendok teh tangisan peri sudah cukup membuatnya tak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan" gumam Astoria sambil menulis di notebooknya. "Baiklah! Besok aku akan menyelinap ke dapur sekolah saat para peri rumah hendak berbelanja dan membuatkan teh untuk nona Granger." Hati Theo pun mencelos mendengar ini semua. Ia pun langsung pergi dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Sesampainya Theo di tepi danau hitam, ia langsung menuju pada Harry dan berbisik sesuatu lalu Harry pun ijin pada Ginny dan melangkah mengikuti Theo. "Ada Apa Theo?" tanya Harry bingung "Aku tadi melihat Astoria merencanakan rencana jahat. Kau tau Tori, adik Daphne agak banyak terobsesi pada Draco dan itu tidak berefek baik pada Hermione. Apa yang harus kulalukan Harry?" kata Theo setengah panik. "Hah! Apa yang kau bilang? Intinya Astoria akan mencelakai Hermione?" jawab Harry lebih panik lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Harry? Kau yang paling bisa berpikir rasional ketimbang semua orang disana" jawab Theo menatap Harry dengan penuh permohonan. Baginya, Sekarang Hermione tidak hanya seorang saudari tetapi ia juga memberi banyak perubahan pada teman-temanya. "Hmmm… mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi bagaimana jika kau pura-pura mendekatinya agar yaa.. siapa tau Astoria akan melupakan Draco?" tanya Harry masih memikirkan cara lain. "Terdengar tidak begitu berbahaya dan bereksiko. Tapi aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Theo terlihat antusias. "Kau bisa ceritakan bagaimana pastinya rencana yang telah disusun oleh Astoria?" kata Harry memulai menyusun strategi perang. "Besok saat peri rumah pergi berbelanja, Tori akan menyelinap ke dapur sekolah dan membuat teh untuk Hermione. Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar lagi. Mungkin ia akan menyelundupkan teh buatanya itu ke dalam kamar Hermione di Slytherin. Kudengar juga ia akan menghilangkan rasa bahagia Hermione dan akan membuatnya tak bisa merasakan bahagia lagi" kata Theo panjang lebar dan raut mukanya yang terlihat khawatir. "Mungkin kau bisa memulainya dengan menghadang Astoria besok saat ia hendak ke dapur sekolah. Dobby!" kata Harry dan suara pop keras terdengar "Ada Apa teman Dobby, Harry Potter?" kata Dobby yang sekarang membantu sukarela di Hogwarts. "Apa kau tau jam berapa peri rumah akan berbelanja besok?" tanya Harry memandang Dobby dengan sayang. "Jam 7 pagi Harry Potter. Ada yang bisa Dobby bantu?" menatap Harry dengan pandangan berharap sebuah permintaan. Harry pun menoleh ke arah Theo dan Theo pun mengangguk. Harry pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialami Theo dan menyusun rencana bersama dengan Dobby. " _So, Are we ready gentleman_?" Tanya Theo semangat. "Ready Theo!" jawab Harry dan Dobby bersama.

Setelah itu Theo dan Harry kembali ke tepi danau hitam melihat teman-teman mereka masih dalam posisi nyaman yang sama. "Oyy! Darimana saja kalian?" teriak Blaise. "Dipanggil Prof Snape" kata Harry asal. "Hey! Ayo kembali hari mulai gelap dan mulai dingin." Kata Ginny yang mulai merapatkan seragamnya. Mereka semua segera bergegas memasuki kastil yang hangat. Ketika mereka berjalan seseorang dari tingkat 1 Ravenclaw berjalan tegesa-gesa ke arah Hermione yang sedang bergandeng ria dengan Draco. "Permisi Miss Granger" kata anak itu takut-takut. "Iya ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat semuanya menoleh. Anak itu kelihatan ketakutan menyerahkan 2 buah amplop pada Hermione. "Titipan untukmu Miss Granger" tatapanya masih terlihat takut melihat Draco yang melinggandengnya protektif. "Terima Kasih ya. Siapa namamu" tanya Hermione tersenyum pada anak itu. "Ummm… namaku… Melody Calton" kata anak itu terbata-bata. "Calton? Apa kau anak Jeremy Calton?" celetuk Draco. "Ehh.. iyaa Mr. Malfoy" katanya terbata lagi. "Oke terima kasih Melody maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Hermione tersenyum lagi. "Sama-sama Miss" lalu berjalan menuju Ravenclaw.

Mereka semua menuju Gryffindor _common room_. Sesampainya semuanya disana mereka bertanya kepo kepada Hermione. "Heyy surat dari siapa itu?" tanya Ron memulai ke-kepoan semuanya. "Umm… aku belum melihatnya" kata Hermione merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan amplopnya. "Hmm… yang ini berasal dari Ayah dan Ibuku dan yang ini tidak ada nama pengirimnya." Kata Hermione mulai membuka yang dari pengirim rahasia itu.

 ** _Dear Miss Granger,_**

 ** _Temui aku di kedai minum Madam Puddifoot's aku mengundangmu untuk minum teh. Besok pagi jam 8._**

"Dari siapa itu dear?" tanya Draco pada Hermione setelah selesai membacakan isi surat itu pada teman-temanya. "Disini tidak tertulis nama" tanya Hermione masih penasaran dengan pengirimnya. Daphne yang duduk di sebelah Ron mempunyai insting tak baik pada adiknya. Harry dan Theo saling bertukar pandang. Ginny dan Pansy langsung melihat satu sama lain. Blaise yang diam saja mengamati situasi ini dan mencium bau yang tidak beres. Sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi pikirnya. "Bagaimana dengan surat dari orang tuamu? Apa mereka menyertakan manisan" kepo Ron lagi. "Bodoh sekali kau Ron. Orang tuaku dokter gigi, mereka tidak mungkin memberiku manisan" kata Hermione disambut gelak tawa oleh yang lainya. "Dokter itu apa?" tanya Ron dengan bodohnya. "Healer" kata Ginny menghina. Tawa dari semua penghuni _common room_ itu meledak bukan hanya mereka ber-9. "Oh Shut up! Mereka menertawakanku juga" gerutu Ron. "Sudahlah guys! Dia mau memberitahu isi suratnya" kata Draco masih tertawa. Semuanya terdiam dan dengan memasang ekspresi kepo Hermione mulai membaca suratnya.

 ** _Dear Mione,_**

 ** _Aku dan Ayahmu sangat merindukanmu. Kami punya suatu kabar bahwa kami baru saja memenangkan lottery dan membeli sebuah manor di Russia. Kami mungkin akan memintamu untuk pulang minggu depan selama 4 hari untuk membantu kami memindahkan barang-barang dan melihat kondisi manor disana. Terima kasih Hermione. Kirim saja balasanya dengan burung hantu._**

 ** _Tertanda, Mum._**

"Wahh! Kau punya manor Mione!" pekik Ginny senang. "Wow aku punya manor." Kata Hermione tak percaya pada dirinya. "Itu berarti kau harus pergi untuk 4 hari minggu depan ya?" tanya Draco terlihat sedih. " _Yes Mr. Ferret I have to go to help my parents_ ".

••****••

"Draco apa kau mau menemaniku ke Professor McGonagall untuk meminta ijin, sekarang?" tanya Hermione menikmati Pie makan malamnya sebagai dessert. "Tentu. Anytime" kata Draco menyeringai. Lalu mereka berdua pamit pada teman-temanya dan beranjak ke ruangan Professor mereka. Setelah Gargoyle terbuka, Professor McGonagall mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" tanya Professor McGonagall mempersilahkan mereka duduk. "Sebenarnya Prof, saya ingin meminta ijin untuk pulang minggu depan selama 4 hari" kata Hermione pada Professornya itu. "Ah yaa… Orang tua anda sudah mengirimkanku surat melalu pos muggle bersama dengan suratmu tadi." Kata Professor McGonagall dengan senang. "Baiklah kalau begitu Professor. Oh ya barusan anda mengatakan bersama dengan surat saya. Apa anda mengirim 2 surat untuk saya?" tanya Hermione penasaran. "Tidak Hermione, aku tadi menitipkanya pada Melody Calton anak Ravenclaw tingkat 1. Apa ada masalah Hermione?" tanya Professornya itu dengan cemas. "Hmm… mungkin anda harus tau Professor. Ada yang mengirimiku surat tanpa nama dan mengajakku untuk minum di kedai teh Madam Puddifoot's." kata Hermione. "Oh Dear… perlunya kewaspadaan Miss Granger. Jika kau memang penasaran ada baiknya ditemani sesorang. Oh mungkin Mr. Malfoy bisa menemanimu kesana?" kata Professor McGonagall. "Dengan senang hati" jawab Draco mantap disambut dengan senyuman oleh Professor McGonagall. "Terima Kasih Professor atas saranya. Saya dan Draco pamit dulu. Selamat Malam". kata Hermione sopan. "Selamat Malam Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger". Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Slytherin mereka hanya diam. " _God, I will miss you beaver_ " kata Draco melankolis yang dibuat-buat. " _I will miss you too bloody ferret_ " kata Hermione menjawab Draco sambil tertawa. "Jadi kau akan menemaniku besok ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Hermione pada Draco. "Tentu saja." Jawab Draco sok gagah di depan Hermione. Menarik sekali. Mereka sudah tidak menunjukan kecanggungan satu sama lain untuk menunjukan hal-hal seperti itu di muka publik. " _Soon my Dear_." Batin Draco. " _Soon_ "

Malamnya ketika semua sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan Daphne sudah kembali ke Gryffindor dan sudah tidak bermalam di Slytherin, Astoria akhirnya menguatkan tekadnya untuk besok dan tertidur. Lain halnya dengan Draco yang malah asik menulis surat untuk orang tuanya.

 ** _Dear Mother and Father,_**

 ** _Apa kalian tau bahwa Hermione sudah dikirimi surat oleh orang tuanya? Tadi ia dikirimi surat katanya minggu depan selama 4 hari mereka akan ke Russia untuk melihat manor mereka. Sepertinya orang tua Hermione melakukan pendekatan seperti ini. Di surat itu dituliskan bahwa Orang tuanya memenangkan lottery yang banyak lalu membeli sebuah manor di sana. Apa kalian tau sesuatu?_**

 ** _D.M_**

Setelah menulis surat itu, Draco pun mengirimnya menggunakan burung hantu kesayanganya, Earl dan menyuruhnya untuk terbang ke manor. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

-TBC-

Hellooo semuanyaaa! Sorryyy Author menghilang selama beberapa bulan dari peradaban. Maklum kelas 3 SMA makin banyak tugasnya. Hehe seharusnya sekarang aja Author belajar soalnya besok UAS Sosiologi sama Inggris tapi gak papa deh nggarap ini dulu demi kalian hehe. Keep Commenting and Reviewing yaaa… Loveyou Guys 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

 **AKU SUDAH GILA**

Chapter 8: It turned to love, both sides

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 kurang. Masih ada waktu untuk bersantai pikir Hermione setelah sarapan di Aula Besar bersama teman-temanya. Bahkan teman-temanya sekarang sudah mempunyai nama geng yang menurut Hermione aneh yaitu "Dream Team" katanya sih berdasarkan filosofi mendiang Professor Dumbledore yaitu menyatukan asrama-asrama menjadi satu. Hahaha sungguh kejadian langka. Ini bisa dicatat di sejarah modern Hogwarts tentunya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hermione?" tanya Pansy. Setelah ini aku akan menemui si pengirim surat rahasia bersama Draco di Madam Puddifoot's. kau sendiri?" tanya Hermione. "Hmmm… aku berpikir untuk mencari gaun untuk pesta dansa saat natal nanti bersama Ginny dan Daphne. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami setelah menemui _the mysterious one_ itu?" " _Sure! That would be nice_ " kata Hermione sambil bersiap-siap. " _Shall we_?" tanya Draco dengan gaya yang gentleman menawarkan lenganya pada Hermione. " _Anytime_ " jawab Hermione menerima lengan Draco dan mereka pun berjalan menuju Hogsmeade.

••****••

Theo yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Astoria yang mulai meninggalkan aula besar setelah Hermione dan Draco pergi pamit kepada dream team itu dan melirik Harry yang mengangguk. Lalu ia bergegas memanggil Dobby dan Dobby muncul di hadapanya sekarang di lorong yang sepi. "Kau tau bukan rencana kita?" kata Theo pada Dobby. "Tentu saja Theo Nott" kata Dobby mengedipkan matanya. "Bagus. Sampai bertemu didapur" kata Theo membalas Dobby yang pada akhirnya menghilang lagi. Ia mengambil jalan memutar melewati Slytherin agar tidak terlalu dicurigai. Lalu ia melihat Astoria memasuki Dapur dan Ia menuggu di luar sambil melihat jam. Dobby alasan tidak enak badan agar tidak ikut pergi berbelanja bersama peri rumah yang lain. Dobby menunggu di dalam dapur sembari berpura-pura sedang membuat kue. Lalu datanglah Astoria. "Dobby, bisa minta secangkir teh?" kata Astoria yang terkejut melihat Dobby yang ternyata ada di dalam dapur. "Maaf Miss tapis elain prefect dan ketua murid, dilarang meminta teh di dapur." Lalu Theo masuk ke dalam dapur mendapati Astoria yang berada di dapur membawa sesuatu. "Hey Tori. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Theo penuh selidik. "Uhh… aku merasa tidak enak badan aku ingin meminta teh. Itu saja" kata Astoria terbata-bata. "Kau tentu sudah tau peraturanya bukan Tori? Bahwa selain prefect dan ketua murid dilarang meminta teh atau membuat teh di dapur sekolah?" papar Theo mulai menjebak. "Oh yaa.. aku lupa" katanya menunduk. "Apa yang kau bawa Tori?" melihat bungkusan yang digenggam Astoria. "Ahh… tidakk… hanya barangku saja" sambil melihat tak fokus. "Jika kau tak enak badan pergi saja ke Madam Pomfrey. Ia akan memberimu ramuan pegal-pegal." Kata Theo tersenyum indah pada Astoria. "Baiklah Theo terima kasih atas saranmu." Kata Astoria undur diri berjalan ke luar dapur. "Tori" kata Theo menghentikan langkah Astoria yang berada di dekat pintu. "Maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmeade setelah ini bersamaku?" kata Theo penuh arti kepada Astoria. "Baiklah Theo akan kutunggu jam 9 di depan gerbang" kata Astoria tersenyum. " _Great. See you there Tori_ " kata Theo terseyum lagi sambil melihat rambut Astoria yang berhembus angin saat melangkah pergi. "Terima Kasih Dobby tanpamu mungkin dia sudah membuat teh disini sekarang" kata Theo pada Dobby. "Sama-sama. Hermione Granger adalah teman Dobby, Ia juga teman peri rumah yang lainya." Kata Dobby membesarkan matanya.

••****••

Draco dan Hermione duduk di salah satu meja di dalam kedai menunggu setengah jam, 45 menit, 1 jam tak ada tanda-tanda munculnya orang yang mencurigakan. "Aku rasa kau kena _prank_ Mione." Kata Draco malas sambil meminum tehnya. "Aku rasa juga begitu" jawab Hermione lebih malas lagi. Akhirnya mereka membayar tehnya dan pergi keluar kedai. Disana mereka melihat Pansy dan teman-teman lainya masuk ke salah satu toko Madam Malkin cabang Hogsmeade. "Ayo kita kesana, aku sudah janji dengan yang lainya akan ikut melihat baju." Kata Hermione pada Draco yang masih mencari ide akan kemana mereka setelahnya. "Baiklah dear aku akan ke three broom sticks. Sepertinya para pria menunggu disana. _See you in couple of hours darl._ " Kata Draco dan Hermione yang saling melambaikan tangan.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam butik Madam Malkins. Berjejer baju-baju apik dan berkelas. Terlihat juga teman-temanya sedang mencoba baju-baju. Ginny yang ada di situ melihat Hermione masuk. "Hey Mione! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Baju disini banyak yang bagus. Kau pasti suka." Gandeng Ginny menyeret Hermione ke arah deretan baju-baju. Tentu bukan baju-baju murah yang bisa didapatkan di toko biasa. Ini adalah rancangan ternama Madam Malkin. "Yang ini cocok untuku tidak" tanya Pansy pada teman-temanya. " _You suits everything_ pans" jawab Hermione. Hermione mengagumi salah satu baju yang ada disitu. Warnanya biru sapphire dengan potongan agak rendah dan mempunyai strap yang agak besar dari tengah potongan baju itu dan ada pita menyamping di bajunya itu, roknya melebar dan menggantung 4 cm diatas mata kaki. Sungguh indah. Namun ia sedang tidak ingin membeli baju untuk natalnya nanti. Mungkin ia akan membelinya beberapa hari lagi. Setelah teman-temanya selesai berbelanja. Daphne bertanya pada Hermione. "Apa kau tidak membeli baju yang daritadi kau pandangi itu?" "Oh nanti saja aku sedang malas membelinya" kata Hermione. "Baiklah girls, mari ke three broom sticks" yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita. Mereka pun segera berjalan ke three broom stick. Dari kejauhan Daphne melihat Theo sedang menggandeng Astoria.

••****••

"Jadi Tori, apakah kau mau ke pesta dansa denganku saat natal nanti?" tanya Theo pada Astoria yang pipinya memerah. Sepertinya Astoria sudah mulai masuk dalam perangkap pesona Theo dan mulai melupakan Draco. Entah kenapa tapi ini terlihat begitu mudah batin Theo. "Boleh" jawab Astoria berseri-seri. Theo pun melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Astoria dan memasukan tanganya ke saku jubah Astoria. Tak sadar pun Astoria diam saja tak menyadari ada yang diambil dari dia. Cepat Theo memasukan bungkusan itu ke dalam jubahnya. Mereka berdua pun selesai berjalan-jalan dan kembali ke kastil karena ada pertemuan dengan Prof McGonagall siang ini setelah makan siang.

••****••

"Draco aku merasa gerah entah kenapa" Kata Hermione pada kekasih tanpa statusnya itu. Jujur saja Hermione merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Draco. Menurut dia, dari ejeken-ejekan bodoh yang mereka lontarkan, membuat kesan tersendiri di hati Hermione. "Apakah kau ingin mandi?" tanya Draco menyeringai menatap Hermione. "Hei apa yang kau pikirkan!" Hermione melotot melihat Draco. "Memikirkan kau mandi" jawab Draco di telinga Hermione yang membuat sengatan-sengatan listrik di tubuh Hermione. "Jangan mesum Draco" kata Hermione kembali pada kesadaranya. "Ayo mandi di kamar mandi Prefect" ajak Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione. "Hah? Apa-apaan kau aku tidak mau mandi bersamamu! Tidak sampai hubungan kita jelas." Kata Hermione tak mau kalah sambil mengkode Draco. "Baiklah. Hermione tidakkah kau menyadarinya bahwa aku menyukaimu hmm? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di kereta? Tidak kah kau menyadari bahwa pukulanmu di tahun ketiga seperti hantaman kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutku? Tidakah kau menyadari bahwa selama ini aku memperhatikanmu dari meja Slytherin di Aula besar?" kata Draco akhirnya berkata jujur di depan Hermione. Hermione terdiam. "Jadi Hermione, apa kau mau menjadi miliku?" tanya Draco menggengam tangan Hermione. "A.. Aku belum siap Draco. Aku belum siap menjalin komitmen yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Perbedaan kita juga..." kata-kata Hermione terputus lalu menatap Draco. "Perbedaan kita terlalu jauh. Kau seorang Pureblood dan aku seorang–…" Draco langsung mengecup bibir Hermione dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan berkata pada Hermione yang masih tampak kaget. "Jangan pernah sebut kata hina itu lagi Hermione. Kau jauh lebih berharga dari itu. Kau adalah segalanya. Sesuatu yang membuatku tetap bertahan di medan perang adalah keyakinanku bahwa kau akan selamat karena kau berada di sisi yang terang. Dan aku berkeinginan untuk melihatmu lagi, hidup bahagia dan tenang setelah memenangkan perang itu. Jadi Hermione?" kata Draco sambil menggenggam tangan Hermione menatap penuh harap. "Aku–…" kata Hermione terputus lagi.

-TBC-

Hehe langsung update 2 chapter sekaligus. Aku gamau Dobby mati jadi aku menghidupkan karakter dia disini. Semoga mengobati rasa penasaran kalian hehe… semoga besok aku bisa update kilat lagi see you in next chapter!


End file.
